when things go wrong
by LiveToTell
Summary: our beloved lord of darkness is getting married, but as it seems, his future wife hates him,and runs away to Hogwarts, and accidently switches bodies with his worst enemy! one would think he'll care,well, he don't. will Harry stay safe, will he fall for Voldemort? and how will his friends react after the accident... this and more adventures, when things go wrong
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTS**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

It's always the new girl.

I mean, it doesn't matter what happened before, or what will happen in the future, it always starts with one girl, be it a mother, a sister, a girlfriend or someone else. Like I said before, it always started with her. This story too, is going to start with a girl, just how destiny likes it.

Before I shall start this story and tell you all the amazing things concerning one harry potter, I have a few things to say. Let's start with destiny. I always found it strange how destiny seems to always go in the same pattern, never changing, sticking to the same plot.

The first time it did the whole deal of the let's-ruin-someone's-life-while-using-it-for-the-flow-of-time, it must have been really funny, but now? How many years had passed until now? Did it not find it boring after all this time? One could only hope it will in time…

Secondly, it had also seemed, fate had already decided it wanted certain individuals screwed, and the rest of the world he to be left untouched.

Sometimes fate was _extra_ humors, and felt like double screwing some of the "chosen one's" already miserable life's, how he choose those 'chosen ones'-nobody knows- not even now when magic is thought in schools like Hogwarts as a daily thing, and people _had_ the time to investigate those things.

And like I said before, a story always starts with a girl, well, this story too...

This time, the girl was the soon to be Mrs. Riddle, or like all the death eaters called her, Voldemort's future wife.

It wasn't to be known to the wide world yet, and it won't be, not until after the event took place, or at least it should be like that if destiny won't decide to screw that one too, which we all know it will, it was too great of a chance to pass up.

The powerful dark lord had selected a beautiful pureblooded maiden to be the mother of his children.

She was the beautiful young Miss Crystalia RedWind, heir to a once-noble-pureblooded-family and now a-blood-traitor family.

Too bad for Voldemort she was just like her family in this aspect: a blood traitor, but that didn't bother him. Voldemort was known for his charms, intelligence and charisma and could make her go dark without a problem.

The girl was natural in the war. She didn't fancy any side, not the light and not the dark, unlike her family who were all light.

Crystalia RedWind was a small looking petite girl. She was physically weak from birth, looked like a delicate doll, and if she had no magic, she would have been a burden on her family, but since she was a witch she had magic, strong magic, stronger than most, and she knew it.

Voldemort had to find her before it had been too late, before someone else would have taken her, he couldn't let her move to the light side, because even if she was physically weak, that didn't mean she would have been any less of a threat.

Voldemort didn't want to admit that, but she was the best -wife- choice as things stood, she could bear the magically strongest heir that he could produce, she was valuable to him for that.

Voldemort knew, Crystalia RedWind was and always will be the dark lord's property, and if not in mind, then in body and nothing was going to change that, not even bloody Harry potter.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Looking at the dark black and grey celling I sighed, it was one of the most boring moments in my life, boring and dangerous. Why you ask? Because this was the last potion class we had with professor Snape this year, and like any other end of the year, the dear professor brought a list of all the ''funny'' events that happened this year.

I was happy this potion class would be the last one for this year, but it was still a bit disappointing that I still had to take the damn thing next year too…

Can you imagine how boing this is to sit for tow strait hours and listen to mistakes done by Gryffindors? We were there! We know what we did wrong and we suffered the consequences! And anyways I had better things to think of then this!

Voldemort was back!

I was there when he was resurrected. I was a part of the ritual that brought him back! Blood form an enemy given unwillingly and all of that…

I watched as he killed Cedric Doggery, I was almost killed, and I fought with the bastard. It was only with lack that I survived.

I can still remember how everyone looked at me when I came back, covered with blood, with the dead Cedric Doggery in hand. I can't forget the way they looked at me when I told them that Voldemort was back. They were in shock, they didn't want to believe me, and they wanted that to be a lie. The only ones who believed me were Ron, Hermione and professor Dumbledore.

So yes, sue me, I wasn't really in the mood to listen to Snape criticize me and others, I had other problems.

Sometimes I wish I would have said yes back there with the philosopher's stone, that way I wouldn't have to fight against the bloody dark lord.

I was tired, so bloody tired. I would give anything to just be another normal boy who stood in the sidelines and criticized the hero. I sighed again.

But that wasn't going to happen, no, it couldn't happen since I was the bloody savior of the magical world, the-boy-who-won't-bloody-die, the only one who could fight with Voldemort and survive.

I don't want to be that boy, but what choice do I have? It's not like I could just go and disappear, they will find me anywhere, and they will force me to fight him, even if I didn't want to.

If I would have been given a way out, I will probably take it, it didn't matter what I'll have to do. I would even do it, even if it meant Voldemort taking over the world.

I know he is the reason that I have no parents, I know he is the reason that everyone started calling the-boy-who-lived, I know all of that, but I just don't care anymore, I've been through so much I don't bloody care.

What's more, now that the year was going to end Dumbledore still insisted that I go back to my relatives; he said I will be safer there…

It didn't matter to him at all, not even when Voldemort was running free recruiting his fucking death eaters, which I was sure could come into the house if they chose to, and if that didn't work, the dark lord still had some of my blood in his system. I wasn't even sure that the blood wards will even work now!

I was really absorbed in those thoughts, so it took me some time to notice, low whispering broke in the classroom, a very weird deal, since it was Snape's classroom, but it was only reasonable for the weird feeling that tingled in the air.

My skin felt like someone was poking it will millions on needles, it tingled, it hurt, it felt so unreal yet at the same time it felt real. It was a weird feeling, and it only got clearer and clearer as time passed.

A second later all children were quiet, waiting for what was to come now…

We weren't disappointed, out of thin air a girl metalized, she had no wand, she didn't say any spell, she just flouted down to the ground, her legs touched it lightly, and she looked so graceful, like a princess.

She was beautiful.

She had red long glossy hair, it moved around her like a flame, it probably was her magic that moved it like that, her magic was heavy in the air where she stood, but that only made her look prettier.

The beautiful girl had light-blue eyes, deep and captivating, like those of an angle, they looked like they were sparkling, but unlike those of the headmaster's, her eyes were alluring, not intimidating.

Basically she looked like a doll to me, small, pretty and delicate, but what caught my eye wasn't her looks, well, maybe just a little, but that wasn't what I was focused on, not the great harry potter, no. It was her expression that made me wonder what happened to her: she was terrified.

She looked carefully around the classroom, looking extremely confused. She stood on the flour scared, tired just behind Snape's desk. She hadn't stopped looking around her nervously, not until she spotted one angry Snape. There she froze, I was sure I knew why… Snape could be quit scary.

I thought I saw her pale a bit, but I didn't expect what was coming, yes, it kinda caught me by surprise when she just started crying.

Everybody knows that Snape looks scary, but that was going a bit overboard!

"Please help me… he's after me…" she sniffed "Voldemort is after me" her voice broke.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Voldemort was livid, he was insanely angry. He was not angry with his future wife, what she did was brilliant on her part, just as expected from his future wife. No, he was angry with the bloody _gourds_ that didn't _gourd_ the weak girl!

Voldemort never thought that she could do it, she was locked in a room he provided her, warded with mountains of charms, portraits in the room, on the walls outside of it, and guards outside her room, on the corridors, and anywhere he deemed 'unsafe', she shouldn't have been able to escape from him, especially after he used Oblivion on her.

The dark lord wasn't a fool. He knew how dangerous the small girl could be. She was magically strong, and it would have been a hard job keeping her in the manner as things were. The only way he could do it without that much trouble would be erasing her memory of anything magical.

He took all of the spells she knew, he took all information about wizards and witches, and he left her with nothing, she wasn't any better than the average Muggle. But apparently that wasn't enough, she still seceded to escape.

The dark lord was really curious as to how she succeeded using Apparating magic inside his manner, which was awarded with no Apparated charms without any previous knowledge about this subject (since he Obliviated her).

She couldn't have regained her memories without the help of someone with magical power and the knowledge to do so, that meant to thing, one, he had a traitor in his ranks, or two, the girl was smarter than he gave her credit for and somehow she learnt that herself without him and anyone else's notice.

He really hoped it was the first option. A traitor he could kill intelligence will be such a sad thing to eliminate…

There weren't much nowadays…

When he found she had run away, he was really angry, more than he was now. He called his loyal death eaters, all of them; it was an emergency, even if the girl didn't know where she had been until now.

He had to find her. It didn't take them long to come to him, it never did, and she was still in the manner grounds, she could still be captured. The dark lord led his inner circle after her, and his inner circle ordered the rest of the death eaters, it was one of the more interesting developments that happened nowadays. Too bad any attempt to catch her has failed, and she seceded with running away, it only showed that his death eaters needed training.

The dark lord then sat in on his thrown, while sighing he used the charms he placed on her person, hoping to find them working. They were tracking and safe-keep-me charms.

One charm was to know where to find her, and the other to protect her from harm. As her future husband he had the duty to protect her, yeah… duty…

In true, he didn't even like her, she was another pure blooded noble, with a nose up at the sky, and it was hard to keep telling himself he needed to protect her. The dark lord would rather kill her then protect her.

He found her, she was at…

He didn't like it.

…Hogwarts.

"Luscious!" he called. A blond man in his mid-thirty came into the room immediately as if he was waiting the dark lord to call him just outside the dark lord thrown-room.

He looked terrified, though only the dark lord knew, it wasn't really evident to normal eyes, but the dark lord was a genus, he could find the little details and connect them to create the bigger picture. It also helped that the dark lord knew why the other man was so afraid. Luscious knew that he was called to give information about the girl, or the lack of…

And he was afraid he would be punished.

"You called me my lord?" he asked, Voldemort looked down on the man from his large Magnificent seat, knowing what intimidating effect he had on the other man. Luscious looked like he was going to pass out.

Without smiling lord Voldemort asked the young man "do you know where my soon to be wife is?" He didn't want to tell his inner cycle where she. It would be good for them to exercise. In fact keeping it a secret would be convenient for him, he had important things to attend to, and now she couldn't mess those up.

"My lord, I'm terribly sorry, we don't have any leads yet as to where she is right now, but we do have a general idea as to where she'll go in theory, she's probably in the light territory, it would take us five more days to know the exact location" Voldemort wanted to roll his eyes but didn't, it wouldn't fit a dark lord like him to roll his eyes.

"Crucio" the dark lord Voldemort said with ease, as if he was just talking about the weather and not causing terrible pain to someone right in front of him. He couldn't let his fateful servants think he was going soft.

The dark lord stopped the curse. "You will find her in three days" he said coldly, but inside he was celebrating, three days without the bitch!

"Go on now" the dark lord said cruelly, eyes shining red like blood, Luscious shattered, thinking that his dark lord was extra angry since it was his fiancée that run away from him.

After Voldemort was once more alone, he cast the silencing charm and sighed, it was a very long day, and he still had a lot to do. Still he couldn't let the stupid girl stay in Hogwarts without any kind of protection on his part, even if he really wanted to. The dark lord rubbed his eyes tiredly and called Nagini.

Nagini was Voldemort magical snake. She was beautiful, strong and exotic.

$go to the school, make sure the girl is safe$ the dark lord said as he cast a wandless and wordless transfiguring charm on Nagini, she nodded. Nagini too didn't like the girl, once she even said that she would prefer it if Voldemort will marry the potter brat instead of the slat.

Now the once deadly snake looked like a normal high school girl. She with long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, even though she still moved like an animal, but she could just say that she's from some exotic place and people will ingot it.

$Yes, master$

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Snape was the first to react, for some unknown reason…

It seemed that he knew the girl, that, or he didn't care that she was a complete stranger that started crying while saying his name begging him to help her… I was betting on the first option.

He went around his dusk and towered over her, covering her with his shadow. His face resembled a mask that looked like some kind of icy assassin. No one could see what his real thoughts were though, and certainly not me.

"What are you doing here, Miss RedWind?" he asked with his no nonsense voice. We all felt a shiver down out spins, this was the voice he used when he was extremely angry but didn't want to show that. I had no idea what that poor girl did to make Snape so angry, but anyone that can do that to the old bat is good in my book. I let a small grin grace my face.

"This is Hogwarts you stupid little girl, why did you come here, I told you we can't help you, he marked you" he said in a monotonic voice, I wanted to punch him, even though I didn't know what he was talking about, I assumed it had something to do with Voldemort and the headmaster, not that I really understood what the whole thing was about.

"But I don't want to be there anymore. I hate him! I don't care if he comes here and kills everybody present, I had to get away from that snake-face" she said, using my nickname for Voldemort, her voice was icy cold, just like that of Snape.

I didn't know what to make of it, as if seemed, this girl, this over-arrogant girl, was now running away from Voldemort, and the said snake-face was chasing her for some reason.

No…

Please no…

Please tell me I didn't have this feeling! Shit! I did have it…

Great! Now I have the strangest itch to know what happened to her.

Way to go with laying low and preparing against Voldemort secretly…

Stupid hero complex

"It is not of my concern to aid you, Miss RedWind" said Snape, I rolled my eyes. It was just like him to say something mean like that.

I kind of fancied the girl for admitting that Voldemort was actually back, nowadays people kind of tried to ignore that fact.

"Hey!" I said and stood up looking right into the demon's eyes (Snape's eyes) he looked at me, and so did she. I knew I shouldn't really say anything more before I will be dragged into all of this, but what did it mattered? I always end up dragged into those things and well, I mostly find myself alive in the end, but still, one could think that I would have learnt my lesson by now. I smiled, knowing what I was going to do.

"We should at the least hear her out" I said.

Snape gritted his teeth and looked at me with venomous stare in his eyes, if looks could kill, I would have died there and then.

"Did you say something, _Potter_?" he spotted my name like it was kind of disease. I looked at him the same way, waiting for something more, he gritted his teeth even tighter "RedWind, Potter. Come after me. Draco, you are in charge until I, or one of the professors shall return"

He stormed out of the class. His garments hovering slowly behind him though there was no wind, so it just looked overdramatic. I sighed; I was really hoping my hero complex will be worth it…

RedWind and I were walking after him.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Nagini walked into her master's old school, ready to fulfill her mission. She wasn't used to having a human body, it was weird, it was not natural but at the same time, it was something that will help her master. That was the only reason why she did it, even if she didn't like it herself.

Nagini was smart. She knew a lot of things most didn't since she was a snake. People were usually careless in presence of animals. Not snakes obviously, but normal every-day animals. Nagini knew that.

Voldemort had, more than once, spelled her into other animal's form to spy for him. He usually did it with the more delicate information, the one he wouldn't trust his followers to find.

Since Nagini was smart she knew she didn't have time to look around the place like some tourist, and find her master's unwilling mate.

Voldemort, as he told her to call him (yet she never did in front of him just to annoy him) wanted her to look after the girl. The dark lord knew that Nagini hated the other, but both of them didn't really have much choice. He had to marry her since she will give him the strongest hatchlings. He _**certainly**_ wouldn't have weak easily intimidated ones, and if that meant to mate with the bitch, then so be it.

Nagini cared great deal about her Voldemort. He was her master, her friend, her hatchling and she could never hurt him in any way.

The school was empty from where she stood. She couldn't find anyone. The place was absolutely deserted, but that couldn't be true, the scents of the students were still fresh in the air. She could smell them.

She growled in frustration, she had to find the girl. She closed her eyes and with a dip breath she used the charm her little Voldy thought her to track the girl.

It took time.

She wasn't practiced in the art of magic, even if she had the ability to do them since birth. There are no magical snakes' schools after all…

She found her; she wasn't far as she thought she was! It couldn't get any better!

Nagini rushed to the girl location, wanting to see her for herself, and to see with whom she was, because she wasn't alone, that was for sure.

She was sure voldy would want to know with who the girl was.

She found her with two others in a deserted (Snape's) potion lab. They all seemed to talk, so it was only natural that she pressed her ear against the half open door, while making sure that no one could sense her, especially not the three inside.

"So, do you little stupid girl, care to tell me what are you doing here?" asked the one she recognize as Snape, he spoke in a cold and quiet tone, but she could hear him clearly, she wasn't human after all, she just looked the part.

Nagini still couldn't stop herself from thinking he looked better in his teacher rob than in his death eater rob.

She smiled; she could use him, if only she'll have the time to let him know who she was he will have to help her. This will make this mission easy.

"I told you already!" Snape looked at the girl. It was the girl! Nagini was trilled, now knowing that whatever happened putting the girl in her rightful place will be a lot easier.

The girl stared clenching her small fists, getting too close to one of the potions, Snape moved her away from it making sure no contact had accord.

"Those are dangerous, stay away from them. Now, you did not say why you run away or why you got the impression that _I_ will help _you_" Snape's voice was cold like an icy blizzard ", don't you know? You are Voldemort fiancée"

The other one in the room grasped in surprise, it was something she did not like, the other, she couldn't see him, clearly didn't know about the girl, so he wasn't a death eater obviously. She didn't know how he will react to the news, she was ready to jump in and protect the girl at any suspicious movement from anyone's side.

"You are HIS fiancée?!" the third one in the room repeated dumbly. It was weird, she could smell Voldemort on the stranger, whoever he was, but one thing she knew, whoever he was… he was no Voldemort.

"Not by choice, if I may add. And if I can ask, who would you be?" Her voice was curios. The third one who smelled like voldy laughed a bit nervously.

"My name is Harry, and you would be?" he didn't say his entire name, but his entire name was not needed for Nagini to know who he was, Harry James Potter.

"You can call me Crystalia RedWind, it is my name" she said and bowed slightly.

"Now that you two brainless excuse for a humans, are finished introducing yourselves, could we please proceed with this unneeded nuisance you got us into, please do tell us your story Miss RedWind " said Snape rolling his eyes before snaring and robbing his face tiredly.

The girl nodded and with a frown she started talking.

"The dark lord is after me, he… he… he want me to marry him" she looked at the other two to see their responses, Snape was just standing there waiting for her to continue, and Nagini knew that he knew, after all, her master made it very clear that he was getting married to the RedWind girl, so it was no surprise.

The other boy that smelled like her master, the boy she was supposed to hate, but never could, Harry potter, looked mostly shocked than anything else.

She couldn't see his face clearly, after all he stood in the dark part of the lab, but the shock-ness was carried in his smell to her, so she knew that he was shocked, and that make her laugh quietly.

"I don't want to marry him," the girl said, Nagini rolled her eyes 'that goes both sides then' she thought

"I find him utterly disgusting and repulsive, he remind me of a snake, and I honestly hate snakes," at this Nagini felt her dislike for the girl multiply even more "he doesn't even ask me if I want that fate he gave me with such thoughtlessness," she sighed looking at the others in the room again. Snape still looked like a cold statue, harry looked like he was in thought, the girl sighed "he even charmed me taking away my knowledge about all that is magic" she sighed again while shaking her head "but somehow I seceded to run away from him, I don't know how I did it, or if I could do it again, all I know is that I ended up in here, and that I have no intention to go back" she said firmly.

All eyes were laid on her, she looked really strong standing there upright, radiating power.

"And why do you think that I can help you?" asked Snape with the same bored tone he used until now, with a closer look he also looked bored, he didn't care for the light, he was clearly loyal to the dark lord, and Nagini knew she would tell that to her master, the man will be reworded for his loyalty.

"Professor! Of course we have to help her!" said harry potter, she didn't want to call him by his name, it would be like admitting he was here, and she preferred to forget that fact for the time being, her first priority was to make sure the girl was safe, nothing more. She would have to be careful when they will finally meet; he would surely be her enemy.

She was getting ready to come into the room to stop this conversation before they would do something bad, like listen to what the boy said, but before she could do that, something even worst happened.

The girl looked happy and then she run to the boy and held his hand, pushing Snape aside.

Snape was pushed to one of the lab's tables and knocked one of the potions to the floor.

A terrified look replaced the previous one the potion master had no his face.

A purple gas started spreading in the room, and made the two teens to go to the back of the room, so they wouldn't breathe the staff.

"Don't breathe that staff!" Snape yelled going closer to the door. He's yell was never heard with what happened next.

The girl tripped and felled making another potion fall on them both.

The next thing Nagini saw was a big red light.

When she opened her eyes again she saw that where the girl sat just a moment ago, now sat Harry potter wearing a pink rob that looked like a sparkling dress, plus two matching High Knee Boots from dragon leather. From where she saw the clothes looked to be too small on him.

Where the potter brat sat before, was now the girl wearing a too big black Hogwarts high school robs, and they both were, without a doubt, the other trapped in the other's body.

It was really funny to look. They both looked really out of it, and if she could she would have taken a picture of them both. She saw Snape did. She will have to ask it of him later.

But she knew that she had to go now and tell her master, he would really like to know that fact, and what's more, as she was Voldemort's snake, and also his Horcrux she knew that what happened to the two of them was now permanent.

Too bad for Harry potter. Now he would have to marry the dark lord…

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I had no idea what happened.

It happened too fast for me to process at all.

I'm sure the cute girl that now was supposed to sit next to me has no idea what happened too. I'm still kinda blind from the flash of light, and my body kind of tingles.

Snape might have an idea as to what happened, but it doesn't matter to him. I'm not sure he will actually do anything, he always hated me, and apparently he hates her too.

I looked up at her, now that I could see, and saw (to my utter horror) that she was no longer a - she.  
She was me.  
"What ..." Even her voice was not hers, but mine.

I don't really know who was at fault here, but I am sure that it wasn't me; I didn't even touch the potions. I knew that potion were dangerous, I was Hermione's friend after all. So that left the girl, redwind, or Snape, the creep.

Now I would choose to blame Snape over anyone else anytime, but this time I had solid proof. The bloody traitor had a camera in hand, where was standing outside of potion range and taking picture of me (and the girl who isn't so girly anymore, of course).

If he isn't the culprit I'll be damned!

I wanted to get up and hit him, but looking at me in a pink sparkling dress rob that looked too small to fit kinda spoiled my mood.

My own clothes were outgrown and torn a bit, I could feel my cheeks redden, I couldn't control them, after all they were of this body, not mine and I didn't know how I was supposed to control it…

It was really a weird experience, I was hoping Madam Pomfrey will fix us soon…

Me... or Crystalia, whichever way you wanted to look at it, looked back at me with her mouth open, she looked stunned.

I rolled my eyes, yes that was weird, and if what I think what happened really did happen, than we probably switched bodies, meaning, she was me and I was her, but that was a common thing in the wizarding world, wasn't it?

I already saw a half human half cat Hermione, flying brooms, snake-bastards that wanted to kill with no apparent reason, and a lot of other things I never thought I'll see being raised by the Dursleys.

That aside, I was a _girl_, that was what I was freaking about. I didn't like that fact, I wouldn't mind it that much if I didn't feel so damn weak, but I felt even weaker than a normal human should feel, so I was a girl and I was weak, and I still had to fight Voldemort

What a bummer.

"What happened?" Crystalia asked Snape, choosing not to look at me and faint.

He looked at her and then at me, then again at her, then he made the pictures and the camera disappears.

Then he probably remembered the purple gas so he rushed to cover his nose and mouth before it would be too late.

"Get up quickly, we must leave the room. Whatever you do, do not breathe this gas," he said with a cold voice, pointing to the door.

Sadly it was too late, both I and Crystalia had already inhaled the gas.

A 'crazy' thought went through my mind. Maybe the gas was the reason why she looked like me, and I looked like her, it was a reasonable idea, and I felt proud in myself.

I tried to get up, to get out of the room before I inhale too much of the gas and something else (bad) will happen, but for some reason I couldn't, I panicked, why could I get up?

Crystalia looked at me and saw the panic on my face "can't you stand?" She asked looking at my weakened body, even her voice was like mine. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to hear her voice coming out of my mouth. It was weird enough as it was.

She looked at me, and then smoothly lifted me from the floor.

I don't know why but I blushed, she looked manlier than I had ever looked in my life. That was not fair. She looked at me and whispered softly "don't breathe" I stopped breathing as she asked me to, and then she carried me in her arms out of the room.

I blushed like a tomato. It wasn't like me not being able to move at all, let alone get carried like I was ... a maiden in distress or something like that.

Just no

I closed my eyes and held my breath until I heard my voice saying "This it's ok, we're OK!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Crystalia, that of course still looked like me.  
She smiled a big smile on my face, and seems to be enjoying the situation, she looked at me and her smile grew bigger.

"So, Harry ... how it feels to be weak little me?" And for a moment in her eyes I could see a bit of Dumbledore's sparkly secrets, it scared me for some reason, but I got over it. I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing you know.

I took a deep breath before answering

"It sucks"

She laughed and nodded.

Snape looked at us both and had no expression what so ever, like a mask

"I hope you get over this feeling," he said calmly "because you both are stuck in each other's body… forever,"

His voice was kind of a carefree tone, as if he was talking about the weather or something. At first I wanted to laugh, what did he mean forever? That couldn't possibly be right, I was sure Madam Pomfrey could fix it.

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him that it can't be true, but I couldn't because Crystalia beaten me to it and spoken first...

"What! How wonderful! Now Voldemort wouldn't bother me with that marriage staff ever again, that is if he wants to marry a man!" she laughed.

Which meant Voldemort would come after me.

Great

I think I paled.

But, well that wouldn't be the first time he would come after me. He always did it in the past, but because of other reasons mostly, like killing me, or killing my friends, did I say killing me already? Anyways, he always did, the only difference is, now the reason will be for not killing me... I guess.

I didn't know what was going to happen now, I felt sick, I closed my eyes and then…

…I fainted.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

When I woke up I was in Dumbledore's room. I was resting on a brown couch. I could hear Crystalia, Snape and Dumbledore talking, I closed my eyes and listen to them closely.

"So just to lay all the facts," Dumbledore said and sighed "Harry and Crystalia switched bodies. Voldemort is after Crystalia, which is now Harry. The potion can't be undone because of the Wolftail potion. Crystalia is willing to fight Voldemort instead of Harry and since she has Harry's body the dark lord won't suspect the switch. And Harry can finally be free of fighting the one who always tries to kill him?"

I couldn't grasp the concept, it was too much, I had no idea as to what could have meant! Well I did, but I didn't have to agree with it…

That was so not fair! And what about what I had to say for that matter! Maybe I wanted to fight Voldemort? Well I don't, but I do want to stay a boy! Didn't they think about that?!

"Then it's decided," Dumbledore said. They didn't even ask me for my opinion! Wasn't this a free country or what?!

"Don't tell anyone about that you two, I will talk with Harry when he will awake. Crystalia, Snape will now show you the way to the hospital wing, if anyone will ask, tell them that there's been an accident and you lost your memories because of one of the potions in the potion lab" I opened my eyes and I saw Snape looking at me, he smiled weakly as if saying sorry.

Snape smiled at me?! Did I go nuts?! Snape don't smile, and certainly not at me, it was scarier than fighting Voldemort. I can still feel the shatter go through me.

"I see potter woke up…" he said to Dumbledore, while still staring at me. Thankfully now he wasn't smiling, "Crystalia come, let those two talk alone…" he said and then took the now boy in his hand

"Good lack Harry" he whispered "you will need it" he shook his head and left Crystalia after him.

Did I just dream it or Snape was being human?

Maybe the end of the world is coming…

I shook out of it and looked at Dumbledore; he looked at me with his twinkling eyes. I took a deep breath.

Well, now it's my turn… so bring it Dumbledore!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ALONE**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

There are numerous things that frequently happening in our world, without our knowledge of it…

Those things happen every day, never disappointing in their mostly unnecessary presences.

Only a fraction of them is good.

I _know_ that those good things happen, they have to happen, since without good there would be no bad. And there is bad.

Now, do you remember what I said about fate screwing with us?

If you do, you should probably know that there are a lot of ways for the bloody thing could do it too…

But this isn't what I want to talk about now… I want to talk about something else… the balance between good and evil.

These things become a part of our world, the good and bad things, by affecting the people that are now living within it.

They happen to so many people so many times a day.

The world need to balance itself, so when a good thing happen a bad thing equal in strength will happen to make things balanced again.

That means that there isn't someone with bad lack and good lack, just people that start with bad or good things happening to them. The universe will take something back for what it gave, and will give something back for what it took.

Lately, however the balance got… well, unbalanced with how Voldemort acted, killing on left and right, and the world needed a force equal in strength to make him stop. Something to balance him. That was supposed to be Crystalia. But she found a way out, that left destiny with no balancer to do the dirty work.

So it used Harry.

Here's another example for the balance thing.

All his life Voldemort lived when others had hurt him, he was alone with no one to understand him and show him the right way, if there such a way at all.

Since no one even tried to help him, he had to learn life facts for himself: Take or be taken. Brake of be broken. Hurt or be hurt. Kill or be killed.

I mean he is a very smart man behind all that bloodshed, so why did he become a dark lord?

The answer is balance.

He was mistreated, now he needed to be the one to mistreat. The sad thing is, he has gone too far, and stopped the balance he was inflecting and from there things got complicated.

The prophecy came to existence. A way to restore the lost balance

But now after he died and was forced to live his life as a ghost-parasite for more than ten years, the balance returned. The prophecy was no longer needed to keep the balance.

The dark lord was not supposed to be killed now. And still there was someone out there who was able to balance the dark lord power power. A complete opposite of the dark lord, yet still had the ability to stay near him and not kill or be killed by the other.

All was good.

Until she ran away, and destiny had to work with what he was given to keep the balance.

So yeah, in that way too, Harry was screwed.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I have been looking at him while he was sitting at his chair behind the desk. He smiled at me as if he had the best of news, but I knew better.

The room we were sitting in was generally brown in color, primarily because of the old dusted tomes which were cautiously put in the massive archive collection. The headmaster room was old looking, there were old paintings on the walls that of course moved. It was a familiar sight. I don't know how I feel about the room, it always were one of my less favorite's places…

But it still felt comfortable being there…

The tomes were varied in their colors, for such old tomes it always kind of surprised me. You couldn't get one of them if you hadn't summoned the books with Accio, since there were so many books in there. They were placed near the ground and so far on the top, making it even harder to get a book you wanted without any (spell) help.

On both sides of the room, there were two dark tanned staircases, with a sliver thin rail. In the epicenter of the room was Dumbledore's reception desk. Behind it was seen a weird kind of structure, who was now only seen in churches and their likes; at the top center of the structure was a huge clock's pendulum.

Dumbledore's desk was in chocolate color, and was decorated with lavish decorations that resembled a tree limbs in the way they were craved. They looked like branches getting entangled with one another, creating a mosaic of shapes, repeating themselves into the tiniest of fragments. On the table were a crystal ball-shaped lamp, and a brown big and ancient looking box which hid the old wizard's white beard.

I was mad, I looked at him, and he was watching me carefully, none of us talked for a lengthy moment. I was sure, that he was going to make me even madder with what he was going to utter. I was hoping he wouldn't lie to me, but I couldn't really trust him, not entirely. The man was conning, more than most of the Slytherins I have encountered.

"Harry…" he started his voice spongy and reassuring "I have good news, and bad news" he said unhurriedly, I wanted to shut at him, to make him stop that grandfatherly act, I knew it was an act, there was no real feelings in his eyes when he talked to me.

When I first met him I thought that he cared, but I still felt weird when I talked to him, at third year I started to question what he told me, the way he acted, and after last year I was sure more than ever that he really didn't care. What kind of grandfather will let his grandchild go and participate in a magical game he may not come back from alive. He didn't even look into the matter then. That only meant he didn't care, but I was too lightheaded to do anything about it now.

I still felt a little under par (I mean rally and utterly sick) from the thought that Voldemort is after me, for a reason other than killing me, that is something I'll have a hard time getting used to. I mean I wouldn't mind it if he left me alone and all, but, really how could he even want to do something like marrying _me_…

Maybe he wouldn't, maybe when he'll find out that this is me in this body he would just abandon the idea all together, and decide to leave me alone…? After all, this body is weak, and the magic is tied to the soul, and… well…

Who am I kidding, if my life will be the way they had used to be until now, he wouldn't care… he will probably kidnap me in the middle of the night bind me to his bed and fuck me senseless or something…

I mean that man IS sick.

"Crystalia and you switched bodies, that can't be changed" Dumbledore said, breaking me from my train of thoughts, he was looking at me a little concerned. I knew what he meant, even if he didn't say it clearly 'you are stuck this way, deal with it' I said nothing at first, but then I kinda understood that he wanted an answer.

"So I guess this is the bad news?" he nodded and sighed. I didn't know what he wanted me to say, I had no idea what I was supposed to do now, if what was said is true then I'm stuck like this forever. This _is_ bad news.

I sighed "so what's the good news?" I asked, my voice was tired and girly.

Dumbledore smiled what was supposed to be warmly at me, trying to make me feel home probably, it seemed he didn't know that it didn't work on me, it never did. I knew it was all bullshit from the first day I saw him do it, it was pleasant at first to act as if it could really happen, but after a while I knew that no matter how much I wanted a place to belong, I will never find one, I will never find a place I could call home.

I knew that because I never had a "home" to begin with, and the one I had couldn't be called a home, so when he smiled like that it gave me a bad feeling, one that usually came true.

He was only trying to buy me with the promises of said home, this way I would surly fight for them in the upcoming fight, and I knew it. He acted just like Voldemort did to in my first year; the only difference was that Voldemort lying to me about being able to bring my parents back, and Dumbledore was lying about a about a home.

That didn't work on me then and still it doesn't work on me now, and for all my word worth, it will never work on me in the future…

"You see Harry, you don't have to fight Voldemort anymore, he isn't trying to slaughter you now. You present no threat to him"

'You are weak, I don't need you anymore. Even Voldemort won't consider you important. You can get lost for all I care'

Maybe, but that will not stop him from trying to take me as his wife, I thought, not saying that to Dumbledore, of course, I didn't want to interrupt him

"Voldemort don't need you dead now, you are now free to live your life as you see fit, you can be whoever you want to be, like you always wanted!"

'Nothing you'll do will make Voldemort act, so I don't need you, you see, that means I don't care what you do with your life,'

"Harry, from here on now you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you don't need to worry about your friends getting hurt, because there's a dark lord trying to kill you, you can be who you are, and do whatever you want"

'You are useless'

I think he ended talking, but I couldn't know for certain, from time to time the old man liked to take a cessation before he start babbling again. I desired him to stop discussing with me about that, even if he didn't finish saying all he had to state. I had some things I needed to say too.

"What if I don't want to be a girl?" I asked my voice was fragile and high, too girl-like to my tastes; Dumbledore looked at me with disappointment shining in his twinkling eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there nothing that can be done for your situation, like I said before, it's a thing unattainable, and no one can do anything about it now…"

'I don't care'

I shook my head in disbelief, it couldn't be true. It was too unfair to be true…

It was…

I was-something that nobody should ever experience. I knew it, that it wasn't fair, but did the universe care if this situation wasn't fair? Would it fix it? I hoped the answer would be yes.

I still couldn't remember what happened. My mind was foggy, and I felt really hopeless.

What happened? I tried to remember, I tried but all I could remember was that purple mist, and something painful and that was it.

I looked at the headmaster. He looked so cold and calculated with his white beard pulled inwards in several different beaded edges. His clothes were bright and sparked with wealth, the fabric looked expensive, for some reason it looked so much like 'The Gas'. It was dark and purple, almost blue. I didn't like it.

He looked at me and had the same blue eyes with the wicked gleam I could recognized everywhere in the world.

"What happened exactly, tell me..."

My voice was shaking, it wasn't my voice, it was a young girl's one. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Dumbledore nodded, closing his eyes.

I knew that after this conversation the connection between us is over. He will have a new weapon to foster, Crystalia; he wouldn't have time to care for me.

Why should he, now, that I can't help him at all.

"A combination of two potions is the reason to what happened. The red potion, which fell on each of you is called "cat's eye", and the potion that turned into a purple gas is called "Wolftail". The "Cat's eye" potion switched your bodies, and the "Wolftail" potion made the cat's eye potion solidify, which completed the change and made it permanent"

'One potion made you girly, the other made sure you can't change back. You are screwed'

I thought I was going to faint again. I didn't know what to believe now, not anymore.

What would my friends think?

If they would ignore it and continue being my friends, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but what if they leave me, what if they don't believe that I'm me and worse ... What if they prefer the new Harry better?

I looked at Dumbledore, he looked at me and his body language said it all. He was annoyed with me. The old man wanted me to accept this fact and move on, too bad for him that this wasn't going to happen.

If I would stay this way I would be miserable, and there was still the problem of where I'll stay, when the school term ends. But first thing first, my friends

"What about my friends, how will they know? Will they even believe me when I'll tell them that I'm…" I gestured to myself "…me?"

I looked at Dumbledore and felt like my eyes were getting teary "what if they won't believe me? What if I'll lose them?" I tried to seize the tears, reminding myself I am a male in soul, even though I'm trapped in a woman's body.

"Harry…"

"Don't you dare Harry me!" I shouted, I couldn't take it anymore! I was tired, potion effected, hysterical, scared and mad. Mostly hysterical and mad

"I had to put with all of your Whims up until now; go live with your relatives, its safer there! Harry you are the damn savior of the light! the-boy-who-won't-fucking-die! Harry you have to fight dark lord Voldemort and win or everything will be doomed! I had to endanger my life for all your wizarding kind!

"And what I got in return? I mean aside from the curses and stories about my unstable loyalties, what!? Nothing! I got zilch in return for risking my life for them! They even call me a fraud when I say Voldemort is back! Don't think I don't know! And now you expect me to just sit quietly when _**you**_ take _**all**_ that is dear to me?!

"Why do I have to give them up, why don't you tell the true to them, they are my friends aren't they? This is my life, why should I give it to someone else? Why do I have to give HER to control who I am? How dare you even to think about doing it to me?!" I was on a roll, I kept telling him how ungrateful every single one of them were, I told him about the whole bloody things that had happened to me. What I had to put out with. All the whispering, all the blaming, second year. Finding a godfather I never knew I had in third, but discovering he wants me dead! And finding the hard way the truth! That he was framed!

I kept telling him about how those bloody kids at school were now starting to mock me, how they contemplated I was the one who killed Cedric Diggory, that I was a git who wanted nothing but money and fame, and that I was a bloody liar only seeking attention.

He just quietly listened to me, while his expression never changed form that stupid smile that was stuck on his emotionless face, it made me even madder. Did he even care?

Did he care even once, after all those bloody years?

He stopped me, while I was talking "I know Harry…" his voice was soft but I could see the truth beneath the lie, he didn't care at all, I was but a tool to him, and now, when I had no use to him, he was going to throw me away

"I know… but I can always call your friends here, and you could inform them about what happened, I can call them right now if you would like…?"

I looked at him dumbfounded, did he actually mean that? And more importantly, did I want them to know?

Of cause I wanted them to know!

They are my friends! We always were together, why did I even hesitated?

"I-I want them to know…" I said looking away from the old man, knowing he would be smiling softly, and not wanting to see the phony look in his eyes.

"Alright, I will call them here" he said, and for a instant, I felt really glad and miserable at the same time.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Too bad for Harry potter, now he would have to marry the dark lord…

Nagini sneaked away from the three, hiding as fast as she could. A moment later Snape came out with Crystalia-no…-Harry holding a weak looking Crystalia in his arms. Nagini smiled evilly and started running towards the gigantic gates of Hogwarts, where she could safely Apparate to her master and tell him of what happened.

The dark lord Voldemort was sitting in the throne room with his inner circle death eaters bodyguards like he always did, while Nagini Apparated into the room. At the moment the dark lord read some uninteresting files sent by his death eaters.

Most of those files were boring and could be done by others other than himself this is why he usually let his followers examine those for him. Only the ones his followers deemed important to the dark lord they gave him to read himself.

Most of the times his unintelligent thick brainless followers were wrong, and he was bored of reading unimportant files none the less for the better part of the day.

"M~aster!" Nagini called mischievously making the dark lord look at her. The dark lord happily put one little file away with the rest of the pile for later examination.

"Nagini, I see you came back… care to enlighten me with the knowledge why?" his voice was chilly and freezing "I am positive I told you to take care of my future wife…" he looked infuriated but Nagini knew him better than anyone else; she has been with him for a long era, he was mostly interested in knowing why she came back so early, but at the same time he didn't want others to know that she got special treatment, it made her smiled

"I had to come back and tell you that something had already happened " she said and went to be seated next to him, he looked at her looking surprised, he masked it well, no one but her could see that.

At this point in time there were four death eaters in the room, she didn't care to even look at them; they were nothing, more like the dirt at her master's feet.

She smiled proudly and then took a deep breath, what she had to tell him was serious; she needed to act the part. Her master looked at her patiently, knowing it won't do to press her at this point.

"Crystalia reached Hogwarts safely, but…" she stopped for a sec so he would understand she was not joking "switched her body with Harry Potter" now when she was finished with her report she smiled grinningly.

Nagini's master was in shock, she thought, like all death eaters that were present here, she was positive that if she was in that room with the same knowledge they had, she would be too.

"You mean…?" master's voice was full of annoyance and relief in the same time. She knew why.

Nagini's master knew that Harry bloody potter had the best luck that he had ever seen before; not once but twice, had the boy escaped from his grasp; now he didn't need to worry about the boy killing him, not at all, as the body of the boy wasn't the same body the prophesy said would kill her master.

On the other hand, Crystalia as potter was even worst; she had a reason other than survival to kill her beloved Voldemort.

A wizard power depended on his soul, and the girl's power was like no other, and she was determining to kill Nagini's master, and she had the rest of the wizarding world at her side. To have her as an enemy would be bad indeed, that Nagini knew.

It is true that the potter boy was strong too, maybe more than Crystalia, but unlike Crystalia he didn't want to kill, he never killed before, he was too… innocent, that made him weak.

They had to take care of Crystalia-turned-Harry as soon as possible, or they will have a problem on their hands.

"Yes, right now bloody potter is none other than your upcoming wife. And your future wife is none other than your sworn foe" Nagini said in a hiss.

Voldemort looked at the death eaters present in the room and frowned, making the room freeze with only a look, the death eaters started shivering in fear "come to me, my faithful servants" said Voldemort while pulling his wand out pointing it at them.

"obliviate!" he called venom-ly, they looked at him with terror, and without giving even the slightest cry of protest they fell on the floor limply without any memory and started sleeping.

Then Voldemort looked at the snake-turned-girl "tell me Nagini, is Harry protected?" he asked.

She nodded, she was sure that Dumb-ledore had had him protected, knowing the fact that he was the dark lord's future mate and all. Not protecting him will be just plain stupid.

"Snape, who was with the two, took them to the old man" she said, then she remembered that she wanted the potion master to be praised for his actions earlier this day; after all he did a really good job as a double agent.

Nagini took a deep breath and sighed "he did a good job you know" she said and looked at her master with big eyes "refused to save the girl and insisted that she had to come back to you. It was potter that didn't let him take her back himself, but now that doesn't matter anymore… since potter is the girl!" she laughed and her master looked at her proudly.

"Harry most be brought to me in four months' time" said Voldemort, his voice radiating power "he is not to be harmed, make sure of that yourself, make sure to befriend him, tell him you believe him when he'll tell you the truth about himself" he then smiled

"Go to Snape and tell him of my orders, let him know that I am expecting him to be the one to bring Harry back to me" he looked at the snake-turned-girl and then grinned "tell Snape to sneak you in as a new student, I'm sure he won't find it be that hard" he waved his hand dismissively, Nagini nodded and then Apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

It didn't take long for the red head boy (Ron) and long brown haired girl (Hermione) to come to Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately it took even less time to say that they couldn't believe that Harry, the-boy-who-lived is now a little pathetic girl, with no fame, money and power what so ever. The girl (Hermione) was quiet and observant…

"But it's really me!" I tried again, Ron looked at me with abhorrence and Hermione just looked skeptical "I can prove it, ask me whatever question you want, you can even ask about all of our adventures! It's really me!"

"I don't know" said Hermione, she looked at me from all possible angles, never stop frowning, I didn't know if she did it because she found it fascinating or because she didn't believe me when she heard I was, well, me…

"You do talk and act like Harry but… you look nothing like him, you can barely walk by yourself as things stand now, how could you actually beat Voldemort?" Ron looked with disgust at me and nodded.

"yeah, mione's right, if you really were Harry you needed to be as least as strong as you-know-who, after all, if you were Harry, and I'm not saying you are, then you had to be the one to beat Voldemort, as he's your sworn enemy…" he said and then looked at Dumbledore

"Are you sure she's not messing with you?" he asked cautiously "she could be working with Voldemort to make you lower your defenses around Harry. The _real_ Harry" he sneaked a look at me.

I was hurt, how could he? How could Ron and Hermione do this to me? Weren't they my friends, they didn't even give me a chance to prove my identity!

It's me, even if they refuse to believe. It's not my fault it happened to me. For the first time since I met them I felt alone, so completely and utterly by myself, as if I was eleven again and had no real friends, as if Dudley was kicking and punching those who wanted to me my friends again, as if I was nothing, nothing but a dirty freak.

I felt sick.

Why do I feel this way?

Why can't I be like everyone else, normal? What have I done to deserve this fate...?

I didn't do anything wrong and yet my friends left me. Could I still call them my friends now, I guess not, they didn't want to be my friends. The sad part was that they had been my friends even when Voldemort was trying to kill me, a thing that put their life in danger. But now, when they would be safe, and we won't have to worry about being attacked in the future, they don't want to stay with me. Were they my friends or my fame's friends?

From the beginning, were they ever been my friends?

"Ron, it's me" I told him at a snail's pace so he could comprehend, he looked at me with abhorrence, venom dripped from his eyes, and he did not believe me. He abandoned me.

"Hermione... you believe me, don't you?" I asked her pleadingly, she looked at me every part of her look screamed doubt and hesitation. She didn't know what to do, it was too confusing for her, I could see the battle that took place within her, to believe or not believe, she closed her eyes, refusing to look at me, I was sure I was going to cry, no matter how unmanly it would be.

Hell with this body!

"Our second yea... Who was responsible for Ginny's actions?" She asked me. My eyes were filled with hope; maybe she will believe me, maybe… I still had one friend...

"Tom Riddle and bloody Malfoy were. At the beginning of the year Malfoy slipped Tom Riddle's diary to one of Ginny's books, and the book is what mesmerized her, since it had been charmed to do so by Voldemort in the past" I said confidently, she looked at me and I could not comprehend her gaze, she then looked at the floor with a puzzled look.

"I don't know if you are really Harry or not... it's too hard for me to come to a decision. On the one hand you were right, on the other hand... I just don't want to believe that… that the Harry we know is gone. Can you give me some time to think?" My hope was out it was like a storm blew in and crushed it without letting it grow any bigger.

"Oh... okay..." my voice was undersized and miserable, I looked on the floor too. What else could I do?

I was alone.

I didn't fancy being here with who I thought were my friends, it was too excruciating to stay with them. I looked at them again, it's probably the last time I'll see them without Crystalia...

We were four in the room, all were supposed to be my friends yet I felt so unaided, like they were against me. It was infuriating. Ron looked away from me, not even bothering to look at me, and Hermione was still looking at the floor. I looked at the aging headmaster and wondered why he did nothing after seeing all this. He knew the truth. Why he was so silent, was he doing it on purpose?!

"I want to be alone" I said in a monotone kind of voice. All three of them were now looking at me, each with their own thoughts, which I will never know.

Dumbledore did not talk of my identity the whole meeting; he just let them think what they wanted to think. It was suspicious, why would he do such a thing, it _was_ a Dumbledore thing to do, to keep things from others, _but_ he was the one who suggested to call them here, he knew the truth, there was no reason as to why he should let them believe I wasn't Harry.

"Fine, let me call Madam Pomfrey to take you to your temporary room in the infirmary, until the sorting hat will get you sorted into your new house"

He waved his wand three times in the same motion, his movement was graceful, like water flowing, and then he put it down again.

"Well Ron, Hermione... I suggest you'll be returning to your classes, I'm sure you have many important things to do" he said, not even once did use my name, as if careful for them not to find the true. He wanted them to leave me; he wanted me to stay forever alone... but why?

I think he did it, because if he was the only man to love me, I'll have to do what he wants, that is if I really wanted a family. Even if it was a fake one

What he wanted to achieve by that, that I didn't know. I was no longer the boy who lived, so why he was doing that?

Ron and Hermione had gone, leaving me alone with Dumbledore. The old man looked at me curiously, I hated him, the way he was looking at me, as if expecting me to burst into tears at any second, I hated when he did it, and he did it a lot while Ron and Hermione were here just now, I knew that if he were not here that's exactly what I would be doing right now, and I hated it even more.

But he was here.

There was no way in hell I would be crying in front of him.

"Harry ..." He started. I almost wanted to stop him and say

'Now that's Harry, huh?'

But I was silent, staring at the shiny floor, trying to stop the tears. Dumbledore was now silent too. The silence lasted for a while until we hear a beep which was notifying that madam Pomfrey was here.

"Harry, now unless we are alone I expect you to tell everyone that your name is Crystalia RedWind, you know what I mean… the rest you can invent yourself, make some teary story about your family of something, but do not tell anyone you are Harry Potter, is that understood?" his voice was hard.

I nodded and the door to Dumbledore's office opened.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

"So tell me dear… why you came to us now?" madam Pomfrey asked me, it was the sixth time she did, and like all those times before, I frankly didn't know what I should be telling her, obviously not the truth, Dumbledore made sure of that.

"Voldemort is after my family and me. I don't know why, he just decided to hunt us all down. I ran away, so I don't know what happened to the rest, for some reason my memories were altered, and I have no idea who did it or why. Dumbledore told me I could stay here at Hogwarts until the dark lord will be defeated by… Harry potter. He also said he will try to find out what happened to my family"

I didn't know if she'll buy it, I know I wouldn't, but that was probably because I knew that I was the real Harry potter, but with my new teary voice and new angel like face, who knew?

"Ho poor dear!" she cried out and hugged me, it was a warm motherly hug, I gulped and waited patiently for her to release me, It didn't take that long.

She left me and smiled another smile. Unlike Dumbledore's smile her smile was genuine. It was real. It pained me that I had to lie to her. She took care of me ever since I came here to Hogwarts, and I closed my eyes and swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth.

And speaking of lies, Crystalia has been with us now in the room, posing as me. She said she came to get from me information about Voldemort.

I didn't know why she was really here. Maybe just to make sure I keep my mouth shut, and give her the fame of the Potter name.

"Madam Pomfrey, if that okay with you, I would like to speak with Crystalia alone for a moment?" Said the real Crystalia, but it's not like Madam Pomfrey knew it, she thought that _she_ was really _me_.

She looked like me, she sounded like me, and she had a reason to talk to me, Voldemort. After all I said that he was after me and my family.

"Yes of course, Harry, let me just make a few tests and then she's all yours," she said and then pulled out her wand, whispered a few words, and the staff brightened.

She scanned me with said wand, and then appeared in front of her a list in ancient Latin language. She nodded, while inspection of the data while leaving the room.

"So, Harry ... How do you feel?" Crystalia asked me. I didn't know what to tell her, it didn't matter to her, not really, after all I didn't see her looking weak as me, and she was smiling gleefully while saying that. She reminded me of Malfoy.

I sighed.

"Could have been better," my voice was small and girly, she nodded in understanding.

"I am great! I never knew how wonderful it is to be with such a strong body! Madam Pomfrey said that I could start studying with everyone tomorrow! Do you think I'll be good? What are your favorite subjects, what are your weaker ones?" she asked me eagerly. I looked at her. She really didn't care, she was too happy with herself to care.

"I guess DADA and flying is my favorites, I'm not so good at potions, but only because of Malfoy and the other Slytherins always trying to mess with my staff… the only thing I really bad at is History. It's boring, I can never stay awake" I said smiling.

Crystalia nodded "is there anything more that I need to know?" she asked, I shrugged. Why should I help her, she stole my life.

She was silent for a while and then "I met your friends," she said quietly.

I looked at her in surprise, still a little heated that she looked more masculine than I, though she was a girl.

"Really?" I asked warily. I wanted to know what they talked about… did Hermione ever suspected her of not being me, did it even accorded to Ron that what I said was the truth...?

I need to know…

"They're very nice, your friends ... not exactly loyal, but definitely nice," she said softly, as though trying to soften the news.

"What did you talk about?" I asked half fearfully, half curiously.

"About you... Ron said you were an imposter, and that you were working for Voldemort, I tried to convince him otherwise, I mean without telling him that what you said was real. The old man asked me not to tell them, that if they're really your friends they will find for themselves. Ron didn't believe me so in the end I gave up.

"I think that Hermione actually do believe you... she didn't stop examining me, and never said a word too... she's a good kid..." I smiled even though I didn't really want to, that's Hermione for you...

"Do you think they'll believe me, I don't want to lose them..." I said.

She looked into my eyes and nodded, it was the first time I really saw the green eyes everyone talked about, they _were_ appealing.

"I think so, and if that's okay… I want us to be friends... from what I've seen you're a nice guy, um, a nice girl..." She smiled apologetically.

I shrugged "I guess it's OK, after all you didn't do it on purpose," she gave me a small smile, I yawned "but now I'm really exhausted. Ho, and you better _not_ hurt my body, I don't want it to become fragile like yours..." She laughed and nodded.

"Well I'll leave you alone, have a good night, my bed is in the Next room if you need anything…" she said even though it still was early morning.

I smiled and nodded, too, ignoring the stupid statement. She left the room, leaving me lying on a white patient's bed, Alone.

I smiled a sad smile and closed eyes. So that's how it's going to be now…? Me staying alone in this world with no one I could call my friend except the one who took mine?

Will I be just like I was before I came to Hogwarts? I didn't want that, I thought I will never have to be like this anymore.

I sighed, and went to sleep, hoping my dreams will be at least a bit more comforting.


	3. Chapter 3 AN

_The following is an _**open letter to the Moderators**_, which I invite you to __sign__, copy and send along (if you agree with it)._

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_Go to: _petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/,

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

some how already signed this:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

LiveToTell

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Twistyguru

jj97prue


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY TO ALL MY READERS!**

**so, now that i uploded my third (though forth) chapter, i am going to have to say something to make sure no one will be uncomfortble.**

**this story is rated M fot a reason! in this chapter, there will be some M related subjects! (Harry's dream) you can flame, but only if it's related to my writing style and a corecction of what you think is wrong. any other kind of flame will not be reffered. beware! you have been worned!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: TRUE OR FALSE!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"Go to Snape and inform him of my orders, let him know that I am expecting him to be the one to bring Harry to me" he looked at Nagini and then grinned evilly,

"Tell Snape to sneak you in as a new student. I'm sure he won't find it be that hard" his voice was cold and concluded, he waved his hand dismissively. She nodded and then Apparated back to Hogwarts while making sure that no one will see her do it.

If anyone would have seen her doing it, they would have been really suspicious of her. No one (human) is supposed to be able to Apparate to Hogwarts. But Nagini is not some random no one, she's a magical snake, and as such, things like that mean nothing to her…

Nagini was sure that, if the old man her Voldy hates so much found her, he would make sure to keep his eyes on her, not giving her the space to do her job.

She shook her head and took her time to look around.

Nagini could still remember how her little Voldy smiles when he talked about this school; he talked about this place with her a lot. With how he talked about this place Nagini was sure it should have been a bit more… well, unique.

For all it worth she couldn't see why he was so fascinated with this place. It was only some old magical castle with too many human living in it. From where Nagini stood the riddle manner looked the same, especially with all of those death eaters staying there now…

The magic in someone is connected to his soul… it doesn't matter in what body there are in. That's the only reason that she could come here and impose as a student, it's also the reason why Harry should feel drained now, it's because his body isn't used to having a male magical core. Crystalia should be better, since men's bodies are more adjustable.

Because he is weaker than Voldemort ex-soon-to-be-wife, both in magic and in magical practice, and was raised in a muggle house hold, his magic isn't as developed like the others, it's kind of strong but it should have been a lot stronger if he lived in a pure blooded family like that bitch. After all she was near magic from the day she was born, and he wasn't.

That meant that his magic was even less adjustable to the new situation. Mainly, he was screwed.

Now that Nagini thought about it he should feel even weaker than usual, it's only natural after that kind of thing, it will take some time to fade off but she was sure it will.

At least Voldemort doesn't have to worry about Harry anymore because he ISNT in his body anymore. The part of the prophecy Nagini's master did hear said that the one to defeat him will be born on a certain day. Since Harry's NEW body wasn't born on that day he isn't the one to defeat him, Crystalia's now the one who was supposed to do so.

The snake turned human chuckled to herself, she will have to watch for that bitch Crystalia, but she sure that she could handle her on her own.

she would be a tough opponent and very strong, making her a close match to Nagini's master, but one bite from the deadly snake, and she's as good as dead, all Nagini will have to do will be to place her where no one will find her…

She shook her head and looked around her again.

There was only one good thing about this place called Hogwarts, and that's the wonderful dark forest and natural lake...

Nagini could clearly see herself sleeping there on one of the tree branches bathing in the worm sunny days, it would be haven!

The now human girl cleared her thoughts. After all she didn't come here for a stupid tour. She had a mission she had to carry from her wonderful powerful master. Ho, she really loved the red eyed man, she liked to tell him stories, spy for him, and eventually she will have to help him to take care of his young (s).

A beautiful creature like her, a creature so smart and clever, is the only one good enough to stay near her master. She nodded to herself and kept on walking.

It would be soon before Nagini will have to see Snape and tell him his new orders. She smiled, wandering how she should act near Potter, should she lie to him about my true nature, or shell I try to befriend him acting like herself.

Nagini didn't want to lie to someone who smelled like her master, it would feel like she was lying to Voldemort or worst, to herself.

Nagini's Master made sure that she would share the same soul as him, making her his Horcrux , this is why she, too, smell like the red eyed young man. The boy-turned-girl, smelled just like Voldemort, and though, like herself. It made her feel like the boy (now girl) was something like family, by soul if nothing else.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I sighed, and went to sleep, hoping my dreams will be at least a bit more comforting.

If I would have known how horrible they would have been I swear I wouldn't have gone to sleep.

The moment I closed my eyes I fell asleep, as if my body, or Crystalia's body, tried to restore its power. Maybe it really did try, not that I would know.

It was inferno hot, and my scar was bleeding in pain. I knew it was a dream, since right now I had no scar, yet it seemed so real. Voldemort was in my dream too, holding a pink fluffy long dress that looked like a human sized doll may wear, and a pair of pink high heel shoes.

It was a nightmare.

"Harry, wear those" the not so nose-less man said with his creepy red eyes. I had no idea why in my dream he had a nose, or why he looked hot.

Yes, he looked hot. I'm not so childish to start convincing myself that snake-face looked ugly or something. He looked like he did in his dairy from my second year as Hogwarts, only bigger and more mature.

But that didn't mean I was attracted to the man, or even feeling any kind of feeling other than disgust and horror at the sight. I think ANYONE would have been terrified if they would have been forced to see Voldemort holding a pink dress and shoes, asking them to wear them.

Voldemort caught me. I was dressed in my male school uniform, which were too big on me in this form. To my horror the older man then started to slowly remove it! He was smiling at me and acting as if he was a specialist or something...!

I screamed terrified and tried to resist. Voldemort just grinned maliciously, and lowered my upper robe, holding me so tight that I could not have escaped.

He certainly was not gentle. His hand worked hard and without hesitation, while the other stroked my hair. Then he took off the black shirt, revealing a pair of white breasts. I blushed and quickly closed my eyes.

He touched them with his hands and moaned with pleasure. I closed my eyes even more back, it was embarrassing, so terribly embarrassing... and sick, I was sickened with myself for feeling the pleasure I was feeling.

He licked them with his cold tongue, and his hands worked down, and opened the button of my pants. I made a sound so unmanly, while he removed it and exposed a white pair of underwear.

He moaned again and pulled my underwear down. I know I'm not a girl, but at that moment I started to cry. I think that's fine, even men can cry if they are forced to do something like that while not wanting to. He looked at me with red misty eyes, and kissed me in the mouth.

"Harry ... you're mine now and forever will be"

With his hands he dressed me carefully in the pink dress and those pink high heels, and he pulled me to sit between his legs. He smiled when he saw my face turned red as a bright tomato.

"Go to sleep now, Harry, you need your sleep," He kissed me again and this time he made sure to put his tongue in my mouth. When he took it out of my mouth and he kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Harry sleep, sleep ..."

And sleep I slept. That's all I could do after that dream.

When I woke up I felt a lot better than I have before I fell asleep. I wanted to forget the fact I even had a wet dream about Voldemort, I couldn't even believe I had a wet dream about Voldemort.

This was so fucked up.

I'm so stupid, that's what I am, a fucking freak just like that - "Family" of mine had always said. After all only a freak could have a wet dream about Voldemort.

I was so red at the thought of the dream, although we didn't do much really. I could remember a time when I was in a relationship much more intense, but then I was the male, not the female.

I shook my head refusing to think about it. Just then Madam Pomfrey went into the room and smiled her motherly smile at me.

I looked at her quizzically, wondering what exactly she wanted to tell me. Her smile widened.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Her voice was pleasant; I smiled at her back, considering how to answer her.

"I guess I feel relatively okay" I said with a shrug and looked at her. She looked like a woman in her golden age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Over her hair was white cloth that covered her everything and her clothes were a combination of brown and white.

"Good for you" She smiled and ran her off the baton to the same spell hisses from yesterday. Again there were glowing gold ancient Latin words.

"Your condition has improved sweetheart. It will take you several days to get back to yourself, but it's only reasonable after what you've been through.

"There was almost nothing left from your reserves of your magic. This was a dangerous situation sweetheart, the kind that leaves the body weak and without its natural magical defenses.

"You are lucky, there are those who have died from less than this kind of low magical level in their bodies" She shook her head "Anyway you have to stay in bed for today. You can leave here tomorrow at the least," I nodded to show her that I understood what she said and that I will follow her every word.

"Okay, Madam Pomfrey..." I said softly and closed my eyes.

After she finished reading all the things in her glowing Latin, She went to her office. When she returned, in her hands there had being three different potions.

Only two of them I recognized.

The glowing blue potion was a sleeping potion, which could help patients with sleeping problems. The pale pink potion was a potion which speeds up the regeneration of the magic in a body. The third potion I didn't know, we haven't learned it in potions yet, unlike the two Snape made me learn orally.

The third potion had a yellow - green color, which was quite disgusting. I was sure that its taste will be disgusting too, just like the color.

I sighed and waited her to give me the potions. The first potion she gave me was the pink one. I smiled at her and drank it without any complaint; I didn't make faces, like I did the first few times I was in the clinic and had to drink the disgusting potions.

She smiled at me and said in a motherly voice "This will help your magic to return to normal" then she brought me the yellow - green potion. I drank it too, but its taste was better than I thought it will be, not a lollipop, but not vomit *like normal potion tasted like* too.

"This is to renew the energy your body. Your body's energy somehow behaving strangely, as if this body does not belong to you, I had to reboot it again, now it won't do any more problems" her smile was nice and not suspicious, it only made me feel more guilt, after all I didn't want to lie to her, she was Madam Pomfrey, I never lied to her before...

Last, she brought me the glowing blue potion. I drank it the same way I did the others and without any unnecessary comments.

Immediately afterwards I felt fatigue hits me. Madame Pomfrey put me to bed and let me sleep.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Snape was working in his lab on a new brand potion when he heard a knock on the door. He growled in irritably, not wanting to let whoever it was to his private lab; it was his.

When the knock was heard again he rolled his eyes and with clear un-wanting went to open the door. On the other side of the door was a girl he had never seen before, but that didn't say anything, there were a lot of students he never saw before, ones that didn't get themselves into troubles.

"What do you want?" he asked, irritation clearly obvious in his voice, the girl only chuckled, as if he just said the funniest thing on the planet, it only made him madder.

"Did you come here to my private lab to giggle like the stupid girl you are, or do you have a reason to be here miss-" he raised an eyebrow when her eyes flashed dangerously, but said nothing.

"The name's Nagini, I'm here on master's orders, Snape" the girl said. That moment Snape checked that there was no one near them and let the girl in.

She looked around and sat on the closest chair in the room.

The only chair in the room

The chair near the potion that he just started to create

"Nagini as Voldemort's familiar Nagini?" he asked in disbelief, the girl nodded and her eyes flashed again, but then she looked like a cute school girl again.

She was good, almost at his level.

"How can I help you?" he asked and waited for her to answer.

"Like I said before, I'm here on masters orders…" by her tone, which was cheerful and happy, Snape knew that he wouldn't like it

"He told me to watch over the potter brat, asss a ssstudent in this ssschool, and make sure that no one hurtsss mastersss future wife. You have to make me a student in thisss school. Sssimple isn't it?" she said half hissing and half talking, it was harder now when she was away from the dark lord, she smiled and then stood so suddenly.

She went to the door and opened it "where are you going?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes "To where the potter brat is, you will find me with him from now on" she smiled some more, which showed some pointed teeth

"Bye, bye Sssnape"

And then she was gone…

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, not too far from where Snape and Nagini had had their one sided conversation, there was sitting a young boy with a black massy hair and vivid green eyes, who actually was not at all, a boy.

It was Crystalia who sat there talking with the _real_ _boy's_ friends, which still refused to believe that _she_ wasn't really him. Well, at least the red head refused, the brown haired girl was a bit suspicious of her.

It seemed that the girl couldn't stop thinking about the fragile looking girl in Dumbledore's office, the way she talked, and the way she moved… everything about her just screamed HARRY.

Hermione sighed in frustration, she didn't want to believe it, but now more than ever, the possibility that this boy in front of her wasn't Harry was persistently **real**.

She knew that some research was in need, and that she couldn't count on Ron, since he was too strait forword in his thinking, and wouldn't want to even consider the fact. But she wasn't like that. She knew that the Harry in front of her wasn't acting like he used to.

Dumbledore said that there was a potion accident and both of the boy and the girl had some problems with their memories, but still, something felt really off to the young witch.

It was too hard to believe that the boy who sat across from her in the dining table, could have been Harry, for once he wasn't eating like harry usually did.

The food was piled up in his plate, tones of it, unlike the petit chunks of food Harry took for himself, this was more like a Ron thing to do then Harry thing anyways…

The second thing that bothered her was the way he spoke. Before the meeting with the girl, he wasn't so bloody damn polite, yes, he had manners unlike most of the boys in Gryffindor, but now…

He acted like Malfoy or any other Slytherin.

She knew that something happened between the time Crystalia and harry went out of class, she only had to figure out what.

Yes, there was the explanation the small girl gave both to her and Ron, but what if she was laying, and maybe Ron was right this time. She had to make sure first, then she could choose what to do.

She shook her head and looked closer at the boy who was sitting straighter then normal. Straight back, blank unemotional face, and no hint of sound that resembled some kind of laughter could be heard from him.

It was like watching another Malfoy, only one with black hair. It made her shiver.

"Are you feeling fine, Hermione?" the boy asked her, she just couldn't bring herself to call him harry in her head. She looked at him with a confused glare before nodding. For some reason she loathed the way he said her name, Ron didn't notice it, but when he called her by name his voice was Dark and a bit disgusted.

It wasn't the harry she knew.

It could have been a potion… after all no one told her what potion was broken in the potion lab, so it could be a possibility.

"I'm fine, Harry" she Mimicked his voice. He looked at her with that weird stare that showed none of his emotions. Like professor Snape, she thought.

She hated to see that look on her friend face, yet couldn't do a thing about it.

"Are you sure, you look a bit troubled…?" still no emotions, it was like his face was a mask when he talked to her, and that's the thing, it happened only when he talked to her or some of her friends from the muggle world, with Ron he talked as if nothing had happened.

He also seemed to have befriended Draco Malfoy a few hours ago, which now was looking at us with a big smirk, like he usually was, but now it was kind of disturbing and unnatural.

They were rivals god damn it!

"Well there is something, that's the thing, Harry. Remember that girl that we told you about before?" she asked looking closely, trying to find some evidence for _any_ kind of emotions.

"What's with her?" asked Ron with an annoyed look, food in his mouth. Hermione closed her eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I want you to tell me the true Harry. What really happened there when you went with professor Snape?"

It was the first time she saw him smile like that, that wasn't Harry's smile, defiantly not. It was too cruel for that. He only nodded as if saying 'she was telling the truth' and then yawned, going back to that indifference mask.

"Harry… mate? What are you saying?" Ron asked worriedly, as if worried about the truth, the fake Harry rolled his eyes and gave the red head a big smile.

"I wasn't saying anything Ron! I really don't want to talk about it, come on Ron, how you would feel if you're memories were messed up and you couldn't know what was real and what is not!" Ron looked a lot calmer now, and laughed a nervous laugh, he looked at Hermione accusingly.

"Could have fooled me!" he said with a relieved voice still laughing, and then he started eating again.

"Hermione, tell me, why did you ask me that?" Harry asked in a voice of no importance, as if talking about the weather, but his eyes, they looked as though he was very interested.

"Because, you aren't acting normally, I am worried about you, Harry" she said, but the meaning that Ron hadn't heard was surely heard by the fake harry

'You don't behave like Harry, and it bothered me until now. I know you're not him. I don't trust you. Who are you and why are you pretending to be Harry'

The fake Harry laughed weakly. "Don't worry about me, I always acted this way, I'm not going to change my behavior now." His voice was cold and chilling, even Ron realized that something was wrong.

Hermione and the fake Harry stared at each other. Ron tried to ignore it, and continue to eat but he couldn't.

"Hey guys, what happened?" He asked, without having any idea, he didn't think for a second that this Harry was a fake.

He looked from Hermione to Harry, looking concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing Ron" Harry said, smiling a fake smile. The red head didn't look relaxed, as if he knew that it was a lie, but didn't do a thing.

"Excuse me. I think I'll go to the library" Hermione said and stood stiffly. She looked at Ron with a sad smile and then walked out of the hall.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I woke again the second time this day; the room I was staying at, had been empty except for two new girls that sat in it, well one sat and the other was sleeping in a bed next to mine. I could only identify one of them, Hermione.

The brown headed girl had a very thick book in her hands and she was reading it with a frown on her face. In that exact moment madam Pomfrey came into the room looking at both of us.

"Ho, Crystalia darling!" she said, I scrawled at the name "I see you are awake now!" she said happily "miss granger here wanted to help with your recovery" she nodded to Hermione as the other raised her head and looked at me seeing for the first time that I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

I looked at the floor, what did that matter? She didn't believe me anyhow, I sighed, but answered anyhow, because frankly I knew that madam Pomfrey wanted to know too.

"Better, thought I still feel tired, and I am very hungry too" I said. Hermione nodded as if she understood, and madam Pomfrey smiled at me a blinding smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will call for someone to give you food after I'll cast some diagnosis charms" she said, and waved her wand.

Her wand glowed gold, then blue, red, white and least black. She nodded to herself, while several screans with words opened above her wand.

"it won't take a lot of time, I will leave you alone for a bit, so you could get to know each other" the older woman said and walked out of the room.

I looked back to Hermione.

She was sitting next to me and looking at me with an intense gaze. She probably did it for some time now too, it looked as if she was tired, her shoulders were slightly slumped and she looked a bit pale.

I could see she was very troubled, though not many could, after all, I did know her better then most after all those years together.

"Hermione ... What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me guiltily, this time, unlike the last she was looking at me and not someplace else in the room, as if she was trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"I - I wanted to talk to you," she said in a determined but shaky voice. I looked at her with anxiously, I didn't know why she came to me, from my viewpoint she didn't believe I was really me.

The only way that was going to change was if Crystalia did something to her, something to make her doubt her being me; I hope Crystalia didn't hurt her… she wouldn't do it, would she?

"Did something happen to you Mione? No one hurt you did they?" My voice was angry; no one would hurt my friends, no matter who it was, and stay unpunished.

"No... Well, a little..." She said, after my eyes pierced her, daring her to lie to me.

"Who was that?" I asked in a deadly quiet voice. She looked at me and smiled, closing her eyes, and shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter..." She said, and opened her eyes to look at my face, examining me closely "You – can you tell me the truth?" She asked, "The whole truth?"

I looked up, still a bit angry, not more than needed, and of course, I wasn't mad at her, she was not guilty after all.

Maybe it was Malfoy's fault.

I nodded crossing my arms and waited for her questions, the questions I knew she would ask in a second.

"What potions mixed to make you and harry switch bodies?" I scowled, I was Harry, not that she acknowledged that still.

"Two potions, I don't remember their names since I only heard them once or twice. I had other things that took my attention at the time, like finding out that this" I gestured at myself "is permanent." I said with a bitter tone.

"what do you remember happening?" she asked me her eyes locked with mine, and I took a deep breath.

"Well, I was really angry and in thought about all that happened after Voldemort's return and I didn't really listened to Snape when he was teaching" I said and smiled apologetically while Hermione looked at me as if she wanted to kill me.

"If you really are harry you are so dead! How many times have I told you that you need to listen to the professor! It was the last lesson! How could you not…"

I didn't let her finish, I knew that if I did, she will be worst then my aunt talking about 'disgusting freaks'.

"Sorry… but let me finish, 'key Mione?" the angry girl nodded while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well like I was saying, I was thinking about other things when I felt something weird in the air, then a doll like girl appeared out of thin air! She started crying and pleaded for help…" at this point I looked at Hermione who had THAT look in her eyes.

"Sorry Mione, I couldn't resist it… when Snape acted like _that_ to her, I had to help" she rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less "Snape took us to one of his potion's labs and we talked" I didn't know if I wanted her to know about the whole Voldemort's-fiancé-thing "and then Snape nocked one of the potion to the floor. A purple gas spread in the room and separated both me and Crystalia from professor Snape. Then Crystalia tripped and another potion fell on both of us. The next thing I can remember is looking at myself dressed in a pink outsized dress like rob. Believe me, not something you want to see" I shook my head.

"I tried to get up and get out of the classroom when Snape told us not to inhale any of the purple gas. Too late. I think he also had a camera in his hands and he was taking pictures…"

I took another big breath "I couldn't get up and Crystalia now in my body had to carry me. I think I fainted not long after that. When I came to, I was in Dumbledore's office, he was talking to Snape and… well, me. He told me that I'm stuck this way, and ordered me not to tell this to anyone other than you and Ron. Not that you believed me…" the last part I whispered but Hermione heard none the less.

"If what you say is true, why didn't Dumbledore tell us anything? Why would he hide the fact that you are really Harry?" Her gaze was intense, and filled with curiosity.

"I don't exactly know, he never told me, but I think ... I'm not sure, I just think it's related to the fact that, he had to leave it in the shadows, so he could protect Crystalia,"

I had not finished my theory, before another voice interrupted me, "as if that's why" the voice said mockingly. It was the second girl who was with us in the room.

Apparently she wasn't sleeping.

"What?" I and Hermione looked at her. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and a pale skin.

"There's no way that's why he did it," she said "my name is Nagini, by the way..." She smiled...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: THE PROPHECY!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"Bye, bye Snape"

And then she was gone…

It didn't take long for Snape to snap out of the bewilderment Nagini left him in. when the snake turned human went out of his potions lab, he was too stunned to even think about all the consequences to even _comprehend_ what was happened, that is, until it was too late…

She was gone now. Only god would know where, she said she was with the potter brat, but as Snape had no idea where the lesser was, that meant nothing to him.

He needed to talk with Dumbledore. He knew that will clear his mind, most times than not it helped at this kind of situations. He needed someone to consult with anyways… at the same time he knew he wouldn't tell the man the whole truth about the matter, he still needed him to enroll Nagini as a student of Hogwarts or his loyalty to the dark lord will be in question.

Snape was never the kind of person to do things without inspecting them in depth beforehand, and he did _not_ plan to start doing it now.

Snarling lightly, he walked silently in one of the dark passages of the enormous cold dungeon, boots knocking on the gray stone floor, his black robes billowing behind him even though there was no breeze, and his face was had the look of utter irritation.

It was going to be complicated to get the information he needed this time. It wasn't a casual occasion when Nagini was having a human form, in fact he, on no account saw that form before, though he heard stories, and so he knew the situation was really bad.

He acknowledged the fact that Voldemort probably knew what happened to his fiancée, if what Nagini said was anything to go by.

Snape didn't think it was of importance to hide the now already known fact. It could only be a foundation for several problems if he did so. He wouldn't have told the dark lord that Harry has replaced bodies with Voldemort's fiancée, if the said person himself did not know of that, of course. But for now, he need not worry.

Well, he did worry about Nagini being in the school, this meant that he was in grave danger. She could think that he was too loyal to the light and tell the dark lord. He would be given then something far worst then the pain curse. He would really be in trouble.

The hall was dark, only the lights of the magical torches lit the thick darkness of the dungeons. A chill ran through Snape's body, he had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and he always listened to his emotions, as they saved him from the curses of the Dark Lord Voldemort more than once.

The way to Dumbledore's room, the principal for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was long and exhausting. Even the escalators couldn't dissipate the vast distance, between Snape's office and to that of Dumbledore's.

In a sigh, Snape kept going until he reached the entrance's statue, which was a key to enter the headmaster's room.

"Lemon Drop" he said in a monotone voice, which was a bit bored and short-tempered. It suited Dumbledore to choose this watchword, after all the old man had an inexplicable fondness to this sweet yellow and repulsive treats.

From that moment it did not take Snape, a long time to reach Dumbledore's office. The old man sat there like always, as if he never moved from the upholstered and the impressive chair. His eyes sparkled in the same restless gleam, which promised those the flickering was meant for, only trouble and nothing but hard work and misfortune.

Snape sighed and briefly considered if he should tell the aging manager something at all. Yes, he'll tell him.

"Severus, by boy… I was wondering when you will come, please sit down" the older wizard voice was filled with glee.

Snape sighed a second time, knowing that whatever made the old man so happy, will doughtily make him feel bad. Not changing the way his face looked, cold and concluded, the potion professor sat down in front of Dumbledore.

"Would you like to have a lemon drop?" His white and swollen hair was collected behind him with a rubber band that must have been bewitched, since it was not natural that it had lasted for so long without being torn.

His robes were gray-white colored the same color as the hat on his head, one that Snape was sure kept the existence of a secret bald spot.

The aging man looked at Snape through his small half-moon glasses, and an inviting smile suddenly appeared on his face.

A wicked smile decorated Snape's lips for a moment until he calmed down. "No, no thank you Albus. I came to you today for a reason unrelated to this… Muggle yellow candy" he said and looked to the smiling headmaster coldly. Albus Dumbledore naturally shrugged and cleaned his desk absent mindedly.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about, Severus?" the Question was asked in a curious and puzzled voice. Dumbledore knew that whatever it was, it should probably be important.

Severus Snape does not come to ask for advice from anyone, and yet here there are.

"It's about Potter" His voice was cold but at the same time a little worried. Dumbledore looked at him confusingly for a second and then nodded, indicating him to continue.

"I do not think that with those new ideals and the new behavior he... developed... it's wise for him to remain in Gryffindor. I am afraid that his friends are beginning to see the difference between ... who he is now and who he was before," Snape didn't say it explicitly, but Albus knew he was speaking of Crystalia and not Harry.

"I understand. Then why won't we re-sort all students next year, so we can let him fit well into his real house, it will solve Crystalia's sorting problem as well," he looked at the black haired professor, "I'm sure it will be fine Severus, do not worry. I'll handle it."

"There's something else ..." Said Snape, and looked straight into Albus's eyes. In his days as a spy he discovered that people trust you more if you look at their eyes, and he knew Albus would not try using Legitimacy to see if what he says is true or not.

After all, Snape knew the old man is the embodiment of the light side, he would believe him because he was sure that he himself was purely loyal to the light side, and it did not matter how screwed up it was trusting someone and not having a guarantee he is not lying to you.

"Yes?" Albus asked

"Today I received a letter from a distant family of my mother side. They asked me to take care of their niece for them, she is magical, and was learning at home with my help before. She came here to visit from South East Asia a few days ago and her father asked me to enroll her to Hogwarts if I could.

"I need to take care of her until the affairs in her family will calm down. I told them I'll see if it would be possible to get her enrolled to Hogwarts as a student, and so I need your permission, so what do you say Albus?"

The old man nodded, "I will see to it" he said in a low voice.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

"What?" I and Hermione looked at the young girl that sat on a white bed across of us. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and a pale skin.

"There's no way that's why he did it," she said "my name is Nagini, by the way..."

She smiled...

She looked at us a bit hesitantly, as if waiting for approval to keep talking. I did not know her, but I had a feeling that in order i should hear her opinion.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she looked at me with joy, sat down in her bed, which was in front of mine, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I mean there's no way that's it. From what I heard of your conversation, one can understand that ... well, Dumbledore, he did it so he can keep an eye on you ..." She said as she got up from her bed and walked closer to mine. The way she walked was a bit strange, like a wild creature from a remote land.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked skeptically. Nagini looked at her and smiled.

"I probably do not know the whole story, but from what I heard, I think that this Crystalia that you spoke off is sufficiently loyal to Dumbledore, and so he knows he can trust her. The way you are now you are left uninfluenced by him. If he tells the truth, if what you says is the truth, he will have even less influence over the public that right now view him as a trusted man that nothing bad can happen on his watch. He wants to isolate you... to control you. That's why he did it" she finished in a flat tone.

"But how can you know that?" Hermione asked, a little less suspicious. Nagini looked sad all of a sudden, I and Hermione looked at each other.

"My life was not an easy one, nor that of my family. It made me intelligent at the price of my innocence. That makes me more knowledgeable about this kind of things" Her voice was tired and true, as if she knew what she was talking. As if she had actually witnessed things worst then the things they had witnessed.

"I believe you" I said, and Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Nagini looked at me and Hermione, and jumped on us envelops us in a crushing-very tight embrace, as if she was a snake...

"So, Harry ..." Hermione said slowly, tasting the way the name sounded on her tongue "I need to know more about the potions, is that ok with you?" She looked at me with intense curiosity shining through her, and in her eyes I could see that she believed in me.

Nagini looked at me curiously, too, though it's been less than that of Hermione, like she had already known what I was going to say, and listened only to not offend me. It made me smile, I never thought the two girls, one of which I do not even know, will be so precious to me like they were at that moment.

"The purple gas was…"

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his big chair and thought. Lately that's all he did, think. That made him laugh a bit, the greatest wizard of his time, did nothing but thinks and plan schemes. Although now, it didn't matter, now he had no other choice but to think. With how things were now, there were too many things that could go wrong, hidden meaning in that damned prophecy which were not _supposed_ to be there, but now they were, all because of that unfortunate accident.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and went to the brown wooden cabinet, opening its doors with a wave of his brown-black elder wand. The doors opened and reviled rows of thick silvery liquids. Dumbledore brushed his hand across a series of fluids until he found that he was looking for.

Below the chosen liquid was written in a faded handwriting the word 'prophecy'.

He took the liquid, holding it in his conviction. He took measured steps forward towards the concave surface and poured the silver liquid into it. The entire liquid filled every nook available, and stood silently as if it was waiting the magician to dive into the memory he had hidden inside.

Dumbledore lowered his head and was sucked into the memory. It was the five-hundredth time he saw him this week, if not more, but it did not help to him, he had to see it again before his decision shall be final, after all, this prophecy was the real prophecy, one the Dark Lord didn't have in his hands. Unlike the one the dark lord had, this prophecy was complete, _and real_.

Smiling to himself about his success to hide the real prophecy from the dark lord, the aging head master of the magical school took one least look at the memory.

The warm sensation that he always had when he entered a memory came full force. It made him shiver at how silken it was, how watery…

And then he was there again, standing in the dark light room, seeing there a younger copy of himself and a silver-haired caramel-milked-skinned man with the glowing golden eyes, Shiro Akashi. The golden eyed man laughed weakly, his voice clearly not human, though the ageing headmaster still had no idea what the other was.

"I see you came to me yet again" the silver haired young man said with his two tone voice, he came closer to the older wizard and with a big smile that reviled black teeth he sat down on the floor.

"Shiro" the old man said.

Dumbledore, both of them set down, one on the chair across of the silver haired man and the other, the older one sat on the other chair in the room.

"This time I'm not going to help you. This is not your fight to fight" Dumbledore, the younger one, scrawled, and looked into the golden eyes, trying if he could pick anything at all at the other's mind. Nothing, just like always.

"The dark lord will kill us all Shiro, you too" the younger Dumbledore said "if you tell me, I will find a way to stop him" the white haired man laughed at that, his voice was wrong and made the two other men shiver.

"None can kill me" he simply stated "I am not of this world! I am not real, yet I am. I told you this already" the golden eyed man said while shaking his head.

"Yes, you said it before. You also said that this is way you will not involve yourself with our affairs" the smile on the golden eyed man got bigger "but this time is like the last, why won't you tell me?"

"Last time it was your destiny to restore the balance. This time it is someone else's turn" the none-human simply said.

"At least give me something, a clue! I have to do something to help!" the silver haired man scrawled, it was rare to see him do it when you could find him.

"Fine, I shall give you one last prophecy" he said.

The headmaster's eyes started to twinkle, "but I have a price" the other stated.

"What is it?"

"When you die, I get to have your soul"

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I was left alone again, well, Nagini was here with me, but Hermione had to leave, she still had to go to class. Tomorrow was the least day of school, and then she will have to leave, I wouldn't see her until next semester. I didn't know if I would stay here at Hogwarts, be given to the girl whose body I am in family or dumped back at the Dursleys.

Nagini will probably leave tomorrow too, and then I will really be alone. The young girl said she believed me. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Dumbledore said not to tell anyone, but now she knows, and worst, she believes. I could already see it, the disappointed look in his once warm eyes. It will be like facing my family, but a lot worst.

With my family I knew what to expect. I did something wrong, I get beaten, starved, and sent to my room. Here, what he could do is far worst. He could expel me.

"Are you feeling fine?" a female voice asked me. It took me some time to remember that she was in the room with me. I nodded to Nagini and smiled a bit.

"Are you sure, you look like you are about to cry" she said in a soft voice, like she was talking to a small child, I rolled my eyes, like I needed to be treated like that. I never had a mother, I had only myself, and I didn't need someone to comfort me.

"Crying is not a bad thing" I said "it means you're alive" but usually one should be alone when he cries or the cruel ones that invoked the tears will feel the joy of seeing them. She looked at me a bit disturbed. I mean really looked, not like anyone else that looked at me, who looked for what they wanted to see. She looked at ME.

"Maybe, but that also means that you are hurt" she stated coldly, as if daring me to cross her. I shrugged, and then sighed.

"Not necessarily, it means that there are too many emotions in the body, and it can't handle them. It's a way to release what is locked inside" she frowned, that made me laugh weakly "like when someone cries from happiness… you get what I mean?" she nodded.

"But you hurt. I can feel it"

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Nagini looked at the brat. He didn't look like she remembered him, his face wasn't all twisted in that hateful mask like it was when he was near her little Voldy, his eyes weren't the same flamed angry green, his body didn't shape to look like a frighten pry who was preparing to fight with his predator.

He looked sad.

The more she looked at him, the more lost and empty he seemed to her, he was hurting inside. When she was focusing on that painful look he got in his eyes the way his body screamed for hope she suddenly felt it. At first it was a small and weak feeling that came to her through her master's soul piece, when she focused at it she felt the sadness, the fear and the anger that leaked through it.

She was feeling the boy's feelings, but how?

Since the feelings came through the link, that only meant one thing, but that wasn't possible, he wasn't… or was he?

"Are you feeling fine?" she asked him, the previous feelings stopped and she was filled with surprise, then the small girl looked at her shockingly. Yes, it was the girl's feelings she was feeling, that only meant one thing.

'The dark lord would like to hear about that' she said smirking.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

"I agree" Dumbledore said to the golden eyed man who was now smirking at him. The two Dumbledores shivered, but both knew that it had to be done. It was for 'the greater good'.

"Good" the thing said and then turned serious. It voice rang through the memory as its word came clear to the surface. Its eyes looked hungrily at the older wizard. And for one he also looked at the other, the one who was older, the one he was not supposed to know was there.

'The one to erase the dark lord shall come today

The one whose destiny shall never be written

He whose eyes are death

And his hair is darkness

He who shall bring back the light to the rest of the world

The one to erase the nameless lord is here

Born to those who faced him thrice and survived

He shall defeat the dark lord,

Together he'll need three

His body his magic his soul

But be worn!

If the three will change another shall raise,

One who's magic will rival the dark lord's tries

And his soul is black as a whole

He will try to kill the dark lord

There is no telling how it shall end!

Beware of fate

as it shall try him to stop!'

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

The memory ended.

It was really annoying Dumbledore that he couldn't figure it out right!

The first part was clear enough. He knew who, the boy who was sure to win the fight with the dark lord, was and he was really grateful for that knowledge, but he was too careless and the part of the prophecy happened.

The part about the body, magic and soul

The second part of the prophecy started.

In this part nothing was told about how Harry would react from now on, so he had no idea about the brat importance.

His magic and soul stayed the same, so he will be strong in magic once he'll feel better. He could use him in his war like all the other fool. The boy, or should he say girl now, didn't suspect him at all. Foolish brat. Always suspect your friends. Harry's parents didn't do it and look where that got them. Of course he could also use him as bait for the dark lord too… he was the thing's fiancée after all.

The possibilities were endless…

The ageing headmaster couldn't think what will be better, there were too many, it was too much to consider, too much information to make one win-win decision.

'Damn bloody-boy-who-won't-die! Who was he to make me do such a blind move?!' Dumbledore frowned.

He will have to keep the boy-turned-girl close to him. To make sure nothing was going out of his carefully planned plan.

So this year he will keep the boy-turned-girl in Hogwarts while he thought of what to do with him. Thankfully he already knew what he needed to do with Crystalia. Like Harry every year she shall go to the boy's relatives to live with.

As far as he knew, they wouldn't care enough to notice the difference.

This way when the time comes and she needs to come back she will be more controllable. He could use the Time-Starch charm on the Dursley's house too, this way the time she will be with them will be longer then the time the real Harry usually spent.

He will take the girl's wand and tell her he needed to check it was safe for her to use now after her transformation, she trusts him, so that's going to be easy. Maybe he will be assaying two members of his order to protect her as well. Now that Voldemort is back she will be in danger, and like the prophecy said, anything could happen now. He needed to gourd her.

Now the only thing left to do is to connect with the RedWind family and tell them the lie he prepared for them about Crystalia and Harry.

Smiling he started working on the other less pressing issues that he was facing.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I looked at Nagini suspiciously, what did she mean when she said she 'felt' my emotions?

As if she heard my thoughts she smiled and chuckled "I could feel them though your eyes" she said apologetically "that's how I knew you were telling the truth earlier too" she smiled at me and shrugged going back to sleep "eat" was the last thing I heard from her before she fell asleep.

A second later a house elf popped into the room with a plate filled with very good looking, good smelling food.

I had no idea how she knew but shrugging it aside I decided to do as she said and eat.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Hermione was in the library. It was the first time she wasn't in class learning while the teacher was actually teaching. She asked the professor to let her go here instead of being in class, she said it was really important to her, and since it was the last day she wouldn't be able to use the library after that.

And so she was here yet again, looking at possible potions that resembled what the girl, she now believed was Harry, described. It was hard, but after the twenty-third book she was sure she found them.

Damn it was not good…

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Crystalia was feeling really worried. She was sure she will be staying here at Hogwarts learning how to defend herself, practicing seventh year's charms, something! Anything!

But no, she was being sent to the real Harry's raletives. She didn't know if she could impose as the real deal there! She had no idea who the people were, how the boy acted near them, or if there was something she needed to know about, and the bloody old man didn't let her talk to the only one who seemingly knew!

That was bad if she ever wanted this to work. Desperate times calls to desperate measures. She will have to sneak out of the Gryffindor dorms and into the infirmary, making sure that no one will find her, and talk to the real Harry about it, but first she had to finish this boring class.

Hermione wasn't here, and Ron was sleeping, if she wasn't raised as a pure blood she probably would have been drooling on the table looking like a stupid Gryffindor too.

Hell this was boring!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please** don't kill me!

I know I was supposed to update this story A LOT of times until now, but unny was a bitch and I have a very big test coming up, a test that can determine if I will or will not continue with my studies…

So yeah, I had a very good reason as to why I didn't update!

Anyways, I still wanted to give you a little surprise, so here's my… gift…

I hope you LIKE :p

* * *

CHAPTER 5: LIFE IS BITCHER THEN SCHOOL!

* * *

Life is never what you expect it to be, it's hard, it's painful, full of surprises and happiness. No one knows what life has in stored for them, not even a professional Clairvoyant.

Sometimes life loves you and gives you the world, presents and wealth, while other times, you feel like you are in hell, tortured and suffering.

You can be the luckiest guy or girl in the world or feel like life and fate worked together to try and murder you, it really a cat in a box kind of deal.

That's why life's a mystery…

* * *

Crystalia RedWind felt that particular feeling right now, as she was on the Hogwarts express heading away from the _only real_ protection from the Dark Lord towards Muggle London. She knew of the blood wards, but she also knew that they probably won't work with this body's blood having a part with the dark lord reincarnation.

She couldn't understand why Dumbledore refused to see it…

It was such a shame, if she could have stayed in Hogwarts she could have learned so much! Hermione wasn't the only one that visited the library in the resent times.

But no, she had to go and live with the boy she switched bodies with relatives.

The young 'boy' who was once Harry Potter and now was none other than her, Crystalia RedWind, looked outside the window while sitting alone in one of the small compartments in the train smiling to herself

The train was silently sliding on the rails the smoky white fume slowly disappearing into the blue wide sky. The view out of the window was breath taking, and the happy murmurs from the other compartments were addicting. Crystalia couldn't help but to smile.

Crystalia couldn't help but still think of herself as a girl still, even if she was in a new male body. It was hard to play the part. She knew that if that kid, Cedric was his name, had still been alive right now, the other Gryffindors would have noticed that she wasn't acting anything like the real Harry Potter acted. They were just too different.

The poor guy's death actually made her weird behavior seem normal, after all, Harry Potter knew the guy and was supposed to be grieving him, right?

She knew that she should start referring to herself as a 'he' soon, preferably over the summer, that way it would be easier to act as a boy when she got back to the wizarding world.

She sighed again as she remembered where she was going to stay over the summer with.

Dumbledore told her tiny bits of information about the real Harry Potter's family. First they were Muggles. She didn't know anything about the Muggle world, but she was sure that it couldn't be too hard, she will learn in time, and the boy's loving family will surly help her.

Secondly, she was going to live somewhere in Muggle London, with 'her' uncle, aunt, and cousin.

She knew that they will come to take her from the train station, and got a small description from Dumbledore as to how they looked.

In the end she couldn't see the real Harry. Dumbledore made sure of that. She heard some of this painting talking between them and knew they were ordered to watch her. She had to look like she trusted the old man, or else her life will be a lot harder.

Her uncle was supposed to be a very big man, just like her cousin, both had black-brown hair and small eyes, both were as she was told very strict in their own way. Her aunt was slim and tall with dusky kind of hair, and supposedly a great cook if the way her husband and son look meant anything.

She didn't know them, and they didn't know her, they didn't even know that she wasn't their nephew right now. She didn't know when Dumbledore will tell them, but she preferred to leave it to him.

Shrugging she thought back to the real problem with this arrangement, Voldemort.

She had no training in fighting him, she didn't remember any spells, and she didn't even know how she successfully ran away from him. She'll need to reread all the books from scratch.

She knew that if she wanted to defeat Voldemort she needed to be prepared, so she sent Hedwig with a list of a few books she wanted or needed to order. The beautiful white owl will be coming back with them in a week or so to her relatives' house.

Sighting she noticed the train was starting to slow down, and knowing that they were nearing to the last stop of the Hogwarts express, she dressed in her newly bought Muggle clothing.

She couldn't believe how the real Harry Potter clothes were so ugly and oversized when she saw them, that made her frown and to immediately ordered something normal to herself.

Smiling arrogantly she took her things out of the compartment and walked towards the Muggle part of the station. The Muggles were staring at her, stupid things they were, she didn't hate them, but she didn't love them either.

She was now where Dumbledore set both her and the boy's relatives to meet and waited calmly.

The Muggles walked past her, not noticing or not caring enough to even cast her even a look, they had their own business to attend to, and anyways, she was only a child that was waiting for her family to come and collect her.

From time to time Crystalia looked at the Muggle clock in the station looking at the hour. She was starting to get worried, two hours and still no word from the boy's relatives.

One of the Ushers that worked in the train station came to her and asked her if everything was alright, she told him that she was waiting for 'her' family and that they were two hours late. The usher looked at her remembering who 'she' was from last year and the year before.

"So their last again this year…" he commented sadly. She looked at him feeling surprised, yet didn't let it show, she nodded slowly, storing this information for later.

"I really hope that they will come soon… I'm getting kinda worried" she said smiling at the usher. He blinked a few time and then grinned at her.

"well that's a first" he said, Crystalia looked at him questionably before he continued "every year when you come here you look so sad when they finally shows up, last year it got me kind of worried, I wanted to talk to them a bit to see what was the problem but my friend there" he pointed at another usher "told me not to" he shrugged.

Crystalia laughed a bit, why would the boy-who-lived be sad to go back to his family?

"I'm sure it was nothing, I can't even remember it!" she said reassuringly, the usher smiled back at her and nodded looking relieved.

"Ho, to speak of the devil, here they are" the usher looked towards a car with a family of three.

In the front seat sat the fattest man Crystalia had ever seen, he had a thick mustache and an angry look on his face, he reminded her some sort of a whale. Next to him sat a tall and thin, horse like woman with dull dark hair and beautiful commoner dress. In the back seat sat a fat boy that looked like the whale of a man, he had a mean look to his face and looked like he was going to kill something… or someone.

"What are you waiting for, Boy?! Get your things and get into the car already!" Crystalia flinched a bit at the man's tone, but did what he said none the same.

When she sat next to her cousin in the car her uncle spanned around to look at her "listen freak!" the whale said "we are going to go home right now and you are going to do all of your chores list until Friday, or no food for a week!" the boy next to Crystalia laughed at her with his evil little eyes.

Crystalia didn't know what to say, she never thought that the-boy-who-lived family was anything like those… Muggles!

"Answer me Boy!" the real Harry Potter's uncle yelled.

"Yes sir" she whispered weakly.

What had she gotten herself into…?

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Harry Potter was finally feeling better, he was still weak, but he could wander the huge school by himself without worrying about fainting anymore, not that he was alone, not at all. Ever since he made friends with Nagini, the green eyed girl was following him around like some lost puppy.

It seemed that she was to stay in Hogwarts since her caretaker was one of the Hogwarts' stuff. She wouldn't tell him who though.

He was never left alone, she would fuss over him, making sure he was feeling ok, and made sure that he ate when the proper time came, got his homework done, and helped her with hers.

Now that only he and Nagini were in the huge school with one bloody Dumbledore and a few of the professors, Harry was feeling kind of lonely, he always hated being alone, so he didn't mind it when Nagini made no move of leaving him.

He liked her, she was like a best friend or a family member, and she also acted like a mom would act if he had one. Out of boredom the two of them started reading more and more of the Hogwarts library's books. They were a lot more interesting than just walk around the castle with Nagini, doing nothing.

The both of them also found were the kitchens were, and made it a habit to eat there with all the house elves. The small creatures where really happy for some company, and Dobby was really happy to see him too.

For some reason ALL the house elves knew who he was even though he didn't tell them. He walked into the kitchens with Nagini shadowing him, and the small creatures looked at the both of them and with a scream of delight the head Hogwarts house elf greeted them both

"Young Master Harry! Young Mistress Nagini! What do can Petty do for you?!" and from that moment on the two of them ate all of their meals there.

When he wasn't reading the next year's school books or something extra, or eating in the kitchens with Nagini, Harry was practicing to increase his strength. He was too weak, he was too delicate. That couldn't stay this way. He was a boy, even if he _was_ trapped in _this_ body.

"Harry! Harry! Look what I found!" Harry smiled at the bright green eyed girl with the brown hair and stopped running. She held an old looking book with dust all over it.

Harry walked over to her and looked at the book, uncovering the dust and read 'Salazar Slytherin - the serpent thong magical guide' they both smiled. But then Harry frowned "how did you know that I could speak snake?" he asked Nagini.

The girl rolled her eyes "second year, basilisk, remember?" she asked, Harry nodded and blushed. He had forgotten this bit of information at that particular year.

"So, are you going to try it or not?!" she asked excitedly, Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

"But let's read this before we'll try anything, ok?" he asked, Nagini nodded and grabbed the now girl's arm and took her to one of the many trees near the lake.

She climbed the tree and looked at Harry from a top of it. Harry, already used to it, rolled his eyes and sat near the stem.

"Parseltongue is one of the most useful talents one can have. Being a Parseltongue is a blood treat, passed from one generation to the next generation.

"Unlike what most believe, being a Parseltongue gives you more than just being able to talk with snakes and command them. Dragons, alligators, dinosaurs, and birds are included in the Parseltongue ability range, though unlike snakes, there's a ritual needed to gain the actual access to this particular power. For farther information see chapter six"

Would have been helpful in the first task this year, I thought, but continued reading

"Like most know, Parseltongue is a tongue just like English and Latin, but it is way older than those two. The first sighting of this tongue was one thousand years ago, though it's probably even older. Being so ancient, it gave me a lot to think about, like if there's a written scripture for this longish, magic, music, and other things hidden by mother time"

Harry looked at Nagini that was now soundly sleeping while he continued to read silently.

He flipped right into the part for Parselmagic and started reading 'Parselmagic is one of the strongest magic in existence. The reason for that is that there are so few that could speak Parseltongue to counter the magic's effects' that got his attention, if Voldemort knew of this Parselmagic nothing Harry would do could block the spells.

'Parselmagic is hard to master to those without the talent for it. One example is Theodor Marcus Slytherin, a direct son to a Parslemouth, a master in Parselmagic and the first unlocker of the Parseltongue in four hundred years. Theodor Marcus Slytherin was born a Parslemouth, though he never succeeded to go past the basic level'

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting inside her room surrounded by books. After getting permission from her mother and father, she went to Diagon Ally and bought those really cool and informative books about potions. Right now she had about twenty books about the potions she was sure Harry encountered, seven books about body switch, three books about after effects to potions like the ones Harry faced, and two more on how to reverse the potions.

Hermione, being herself, started reading the books as soon as she came home, and now she was almost finished. To say she was worried would be an understatement.

First, even if she would have found something in those books (which she didn't) she wouldn't be able to do it with Harry and Crystalia away from her. Secondly she just read every detail about the two potions, learned how to make them, how they worked, when they were invented, why, how long it took them to start working, how they reacted with other common potions… things like that. Nothing about how she could counter it.

Another thing was, those two potions were highly unstable, and if not the fact that they were made by Snape, the two teens were probably dead now.

With this new information she couldn't, not, believe that harry is who he claims to be. And worst. That meant something that she never really thought she will have to face, Dumbledore was not who he wanted her to think he was.

She didn't know how to react to that, the old aging headmaster was supposed to be someone she will look up to, someone she can trust, someone fair, someone that will do everything to protect the students in his school. She wasn't sure that was Dumbledore.

If anything she was sure he wasn't.

She sighed. Even though she knew, it was still hard for her to believe. Hermione closed the book in her hands and left it on the floor near the other books. She will reread them later, just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Walking to the door, she felt like there was no justice in the world, her mind refused to believe to what her brain already knew, and it made her moody.

Sighing she went to the kitchen to eat something, thinking that maybe it will help her to think of something that will help with her dear friend situation.

On another note, what she discovered also meant that the real Crystalia was now in the real Harry Potter's house. Hermione knew about Harry family. She didn't know if she believed it, but it couldn't be all false.

That meant the poor girl was with monsters now.

"Hermione? Is everything alright?"

The young girl looked to the kitchen door only to see her mother. The woman was small and pretty, had brown curly hair, blue eyes and pale skin. On her neck she wore a simple wooden necklace. She wore a blue shirt and black pants, and white-gray shoes.

"I'm fine mom" the young girl said, though anyone could see she really wasn't.

"Hermione, I never raised you to lie. Now tell me the truth" the woman, now identified as the girl's mother said irritably.

"It's just…"

Should she tell her? She should, it was her mother. She would know what to do. She always did.

"Do you remember the headmaster of my school?" she asked. The older brown haired woman nodded, listening to every word.

"I do, continue dear"

"well, I just discovered he's not the sweet old man he claims to be, it actually hurt one of my closest friends" Hermione sighed "his name is Harry Potter, and because of some accident he had switched bodies with a girl. Now, the headmaster won't do a thing, but that's fine, even I wouldn't know what to do when something like that happened, the thing is, he ordered Harry not to tell anyone other than me and Ron. When Harry tried to tell us, Dumbledore didn't say anything, and now Ron thinks that Harry's lying. I really don't know what to do now mom…"

The older woman nodded. It sounded weird to her, like some kind of a movie summery, but she still believed what her daughter said was the truth. Her Hermione never lied to her before, there is no reason she will start now.

"Listen now sweetie," Hermione's mother said "you need to help that friend of yours, support him, help him. Do not leave him alone. Right now what that boy will need the most is his friends. About your dear headmaster, you need to remember Hermione, he is human, he can be wrong, he can do mistakes, be evil, good. You can't assume his good just because of what he does. Let yourself decide. Study anything you can about him, take every fact you hear and see for yourself if it's right or not. That's all I can tell you, the rest is up to you"

Nodding Hermione hugged her mother "thanks mom. You're the best"

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Harry was feeling weird now, sitting here by the lake reading a book about the origin of the Parslemouth written by none other than Salazar Slytherin. If one would have told him he will be doing it before the 'accident' he would have thought them crazy. But he was, and he was enjoying it.

Right now he knew enough to speak Parslemouth without looking at snakes, and succeeded doing a few small spells in Parselmagic. Nagini was only waking up now. After reading this book he could see that she really reminded him of a snake. But for some reason he didn't care anymore.

It felt right to be next to her, like… she had some of what made him well, him, inside of her. Like she was family

"Did you have a good nap?" Harry asked while smiling gently, Nagini looked at him and smiled back, but her smile looked more 'alive'. He didn't know why, but ever since that conversation about why someone cries she seemed a lot happier…

"I had a very good dream" she said while wrapping her arms around me. The first time she did it I felt a bit surprised, but after a while it just felt natural. She didn't do it for any purpose at all, she just did it because it felt right.

"And what did you dream about?" I asked honestly curious, Nagini smiled at me and I couldn't help but think she looked like a snake. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what, only that it was something to do with Voldemort.

"I dreamed that you and my… b~ig brother will end up together and we will be family. I woke up just as you were kissed" she said smirking. On her, unlike one Draco Malfoy, it looked good.

"You know I'm a boy, right?" I said, looking at her, and noticed that for some reason I felt amusement coming from where she was standing.

"In soul maybe, but not in body. And if I remember correctly, guys CAN fall in love with each other" I sighed and shock my head, feeling my long hair move around me.

"Maybe, but I know for sure that if it will happen, it will take a lot of time. More than anyone can wait"

'That's what you think, Harry, I will make sure you and voldy will be together!'

I looked at Nagini while she laughed seemingly from nothing and had a small nosebleed coming from her, well, nose.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Voldemort looked at the small letter with his familiar handwriting. It was addressed to one .R. Nagini was so going to get it when she comes back… the dark lord sighed (he was alone, so it wasn't like he needed to looked like a dark lord)

The dark lord opened the letter and started reading. Making sure that his familiar was doing her job and guarding his fiancée.

'How are you doing voldy! Missed me?!' the dark lord scrawled at the first line, being with the boy only seemed to make her behavior worst. He will have to deal with that as soon as she comes back.

'I just found out something really interesting. Did you know that I have 'the link' to your dear future wife? Through _your_ small piece of soul? He, he… I Thought not' scratch that, he should go and deal with it right now… wait a minute. Link?

That was interesting to say the least. He kept reading, ignoring the way Nagini wrote, he knew that just the way she is and there was nothing he could do about it until she came back with Potter.

'I'm not sure but I think that Harry can feel what I'm feeling too, so I'm really careful with it. Other than that I asked the little hero what he thought about the dark side and the light side, war and everything. Wanna know what he told me?'

Voldemort looked at the two last sentences that finished the letter and wanted to hit himself. The boy-well- not boy anymore, but a girl, didn't want to fight him? Just to be left alone? He kept on reading the last sentence.

'If presented with the right offering can be turned dark'

Could it be that easy?

Seemed it was… the dark lord started laughing. Dumbledore was screwed!

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

David RedWind, older brother to Crystalia RedWind, twenty years of age, hair full of orange spelled hair, black eyes and pale skin, was feeling frustrated yet again.

There was still no sign from his "cute" little Crysta, and by cute he means, mean little devil in an angle's body, but she was his little sister, and frankly he was getting worried.

He tried looking for her himself, but there he found nothing on where she was. Why she would run away from home, _if_ she run away, which he didn't believe she would. Still he didn't know where she was taken, or who had her and he was worried, just like his mom and dad.

Ho, he had his suspicions, mostly one anyways-Voldemort. He wasn't sure, and he hoped he was wrong, but one thing remained true: the dark lord tried to recruit them and they said no. it could be his revenge.

If it was the snake faced maniac that kidnapped his 'adorable' little sis, there was only one thing he had to say to him, he was a poor-poor man, no one needed to suffer this much, not even a dark lord. But the man did kidnap his sister (in rumor anyways)

The bastard need not worry about harry potter if this rumor turned true, since he will be dead the next time the two of them will cross paths. RedWinds never EVER abandoned their own. And David will not be the first.

So, like any other responsible, (delicious looking) older brother, he went to the only one that could help him save Voldemort from a Real devil. He was going to ask Dumbledore for help.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I stood in front of the big, no, HUGE gates of Hogwarts, staring. It's the first time that I'm here, since I'm home schooled by my private teachers. This place is so big I couldn't help but stare for a minute, even if I am a pure blood. I'm supposed to be used to huge places! I shook my head.

I can't believe I'm really doing this, but it's not like I have a choice… right?

My sister is missing and a RedWind will never abandon one of his own blood, its how our family worked until now, and I see why. One will always be stronger when he has something to protect.

I took a big breath and spiked my magic. It's one of the most basic of magics, taught to the first year to get them to feel their magic better. Another thing it does is act as a door bell, making sure that the one who needed to hear it would, namely the grounds keeper at each resident.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I was feeling bored when I noticed something weird. I guess I wasn't the only one, since Nagini woke up too, from her nice long nap.

The two of us looked at one another, and without any second thought raced the halls of Hogwarts to discover what was it that we both felt.

I never felt something like that before and I was curious as to what it was. If I were to be honest with myself, it felt like row magic being released to the air. Normaly I wouldn't be able to feel it, but now, after reading Salazar book about Parselmagic my magic seemed a bit more sensitive.

I guess that running to the source of the burst wasn't the smartest thing to do, but we were bored.

That was our first mistake, one that will make a lot of trouble in the near future, not for us but for Dumbledore. Not that I cared about Dumbledore.

Our second mistake was not to HIDE when the guy with Hagrid came out of the corner before he looked at us.

"Crysta?"

I didn't know him, and it seemed like Nagini didn't know him too. But he knew Crystalia…

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6: THINGS WE DIDN'T KNOW**

* * *

Sometimes you can feel so empty inside, as if there's nothing there inside your chest. The feeling of hollowness, of loneliness… it can be so frustrating

It's like living in total darkness. It blinds you, taking away your sight, your smell, your sense of touch and hearing. It's maddening.

It's like being in a black tunnel but without the light at its end. Knowing there's no light in its end.

I don't know how it starts or how it ends, and I never wanted to know how it feels when life starts to seem pointless, but I do know that there's one cure to this supposed sickness: love.

I don't mean to sound like Dumbledore when I say it, because I want to be nothing like him, but he did have a point when he said that love was a great force.

Love can change a person, shape him, mold him… it makes him who he is, or what someone wants him to be.

Love can be a good thing and a bad thing, but one cannot live completely without it. It is proven. It's a fact.

Love can make you do strange things, crazy things, but it gives you a life.

It hurts so badly when you realize that everyone that you know doesn't really care about you; don't love you… that they only care for what you are standing for…

_The boy who lived_

And there are people that don't even have that, what a miserable existence it must be.

_Betrayal_

It helps you realize who you can really call your friends, if you have any. I am lucky. I had at least two true friends, now I have only one I can count on and a new one that I barely know but still supported me, and even if I'm not sure if even they will be enough to help me with this new more resent problem that somehow found me.

Crystalia has a brother.

And her brother is here, at Hogwarts.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:**

* * *

Our second mistake was not to HIDE when the guy with Hagrid came out of the corner before he looked at us.

"Crysta?"

I didn't know him, and it seemed like Nagini didn't know him too. But he knew Crystalia…

Shit.

* * *

**AND NOW:**

* * *

I couldn't say a thing. I had to keep this situation a secret, Dumbledore told me to. _More like ordered me to._ If I would make a mistake here, from Dumbledore point of view, and tell this stranger who I am and what happened truly to me and the real Crystalia, Dumbledore shall know that.

But this guy will know that I'm not who he now thinks I am, so maybe that's for the best.

This situation (me becoming Crystalia), if to believe what Dumbledore says, is permanent, meaning, I will forever stay in this body.

Do I really want everyone to believe in that lie that the old git told me to tell is true? Do I want them to forget the real harry potter?

I want to say bloody no, to tell everyone the truth, but it's too late, the damage done to the kids at Hogwarts, with 'harry potter' walking and acting 'normal'.

_But he could believe._

So that leaves only one question… Do I want another life?

I could live as Crystalia to get a new life, to do the things I want to do, to forget about everything, I just have to hide from Voldemort and Dumbledore, maybe live in the Muggle world…

But that would mean I will have to lie to this guy that knows Crystalia.

How could I lie to someone? To deny him of someone that he could be close to? Just for my benefit…

What is he to Crystalia, a friend? Lover? Family? I don't know… I don't know if I even want to know.

I'm doomed.

"What are you doing here?" the guy said.

it seemed like I was staring at him, Nagini was standing protectively in front of me, looking at him suspiciously. I peeked at him from behind her

He looked to be about twenty years of age, and had a head full of orange spiky hair that reached to his neck and his eyes were so black that it looked like he had black hollow voids instead of eyes.

It was captivating, and to top it all, the guy had pale skin, when he smiled he looked like a rebelled teenager, a piercing in his ear, and a smirk on his face.

The moment he saw me he froze. I couldn't help but stare at him too.

I wonder who he is.

"Well?" I just noticed I didn't answer him. I smiled at him as in apology, wondering if I should tell him the truth or what the headmaster told me to tell those who don't know.

I looked into his eyes and I saw the worry, but what caught my eye was the hunted look in his, the relief he felt when he saw me, the smile that ghosted on his lips.

Damn Gryffindor tendencies, maybe I would have been better in Slytherin

I couldn't lie to him, I just couldn't. My damn hero complex wouldn't let me!

I looked down and stared at the floor, playing with the ham of my shirt. Not something I was used doing; it probably was some habit that came with this body. Thank god I didn't need to wear wizarding clothes in summer; it would have made me feel even more girly now.

"Um… Dumbledore had me stay here…" I felt curious. I wanted to know who he was, too bad it's wrong to just come up to him and say 'who the hell are you?'

"What do you mean Crysta?" he asked, now curious, and I know I had to tell him now.

"I'm not Crystalia," I said "I'm sorry, but there was an accident… and a potion broke on the floor" I looked at him, "and then another one fell on us, but we didn't know we weren't supposed to breath the first one, we couldn't hear the professor, and… and then I was her and she was me, and Dumbledore said it's permanent and we can't change back and I'm rumbling. I'm sorry…" I don't know what happened to me. I just wanted to explain it to him but it all got messed up…

"What?" Hagrid looked at me surprised, giving me a strange look, I could see he didn't understand what I was saying, I didn't made that much sense, that or he thought I was lying, but even if he was, he couldn't prove anything.

"I'm not Crystalia. It's just her body" I said slowly. I looked at the guy and stepped closer to Nagini, I knew that if something happened she would help me.

"Harry, calm down" Nagini said softly looking at me with concerned eyes, and I knew why. I wasn't acting like myself. I have no idea what's happening, the only thing I can think of is that the body recognizing this person and just reacts like that. Does it mean he's someone I shouldn't be meeting?

"Harry? Is that how you are called?" the boy asked and I nodded. Nagini stepped forward and shielded me from the taller boy, hiding me from his view. It made me feel so small and weak, and I knew that I will have to do something about it.

I know that I got better since I woke up at the old git's office, but it seems that this body will need a lot of work to get as good in shape as my old one did. It's going to be a nightmare.

"look at me, Harry" I did as he asked, he looked a little bit cold, as if he was thinking about something far away, and he probably was, I started wondering then, what happened to Crystalia at my relatives house.

"We are going to have a talk"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Crystalia didn't know the Boy Who Lived had it so bad at his own home. This place was hell.

The boy's guardians made it quite sure that she'll know that they didn't like her, or more like Harry, their nephew. They were monsters.

Every morning Crystalia had to wake up at six in the morning to Harry's aunt's screeching, and to make a huge breakfast to the three occupants of the house.

After the two fatties ate, the horse woman would give her a list that consisted of unreasonable number of chores. Clean Dudley's room, wash the dishes, polish the floor, shine the windows, clean the outside bricks of the house, water the garden, pick out weeds, things like that.

And that was only at the afternoon. Around twelve a clock Harry's aunt would call Crystalia to make lunch. Lunch was bigger than breakfast that that was saying something. What pigs.

Crystalia wasn't getting much to eat, Harry's family seemed to think that one piece of bread a day and a glass of water was enough for him, they even told her that when she asked for some more.

When the family would finish with lunch 'Harry' would be sent to his room or to do more chores, it depended if there were people in the house or not.

Harry's aunt told Crystalia she did not want the neighbors to see his freakishness once while shoving her in a cupboard. Yep, a cupboard. It seemed that the great harry potter's room was a cupboard under the stairs. For some reason, the room harry slept in last summer was now banned to her.

Fucking Muggles

And the worst of all was the damn heat! it was insane!

Today it's going to end. Crystalia knew she won't let them treat her like this, even if they were The Boy Who Lived family, this could not be tolerated. Even Voldemort treated her better than this.

So today when aunt Petunia called her at six in the morning she just ignored her. Let the bitch scream, as if she cared.

When the woman came into the room Crystalia had had it. This woman was going to get what was coming to her, Muggle or not Muggle. Crystalia waited for the Muggle to say something before she'll hit her with a wandless spell, if one will be needed.

Another thing that came up from being locked up in a small tiny cupboard- she had time to work on her wandless magic, that was the only thing she could do, because those Muggles locked away her Hogwarts things.

Bloody Muggles

"Boy! Did you not hear me?! You useless freak!" the horse woman shrieked her face turning into an ugly shade of red, Crystalia smirked.

"Ho, I heard you well enough, dear aunt" it was said in a soft tone, almost cruelly so "but I did not agree with" she finished with a wide smile and humorless laugh.

"You dare boy!" Petunia raged "we took you to our home, you useless unthankful freak, we gave you clothes, we fed you, paid for those damn glasses" she pointed at the black glasses at Crystalia's face "and what do we get in return?"

"Well, it seemed that you wanted a slave, but as you know, it is illegal by the law to have slaves, not that it stopped you.

"But no more Petunia, no more… From today on, I will not tolerate this kind of this nonsense. Is that understood?" the voice Crystalia used was cold and cruel, as she smiled at the Muggle pleasantly

"Don't you dare, talk to your betters like this!" Petunia said hissing "you little monster, just like your perfect freakish mother, always knew you weren't better than her" she said smirking.

Crystalia frowned.

What was Harry doing in a home like this? It was obvious that they hated each other. It seemed like the woman really didn't want her nephew here with her.

"Why do you keep me here? There must be a reason. You hate me" Crystalia said to herself, more than the horse faced Muggle, looking thoughtful.

Petunia huffed and crossed her hands "The other freaks are watching us the normal non-freakish people on a daily basis, don't think I can't see them with their horrible fashion sense, you have to be blind to not notice" she huffed "If we were to give you away they will come here, and I don't want my darling Dudders to be exposed to even more freaks then he had already had, ho, and the neighbors would talk", so the bitch cared about this kind of stuff.

"But _they_ will go, eventually, and you can make sure that Dudley won't be here when they do come. So why did you keep me? Did they threaten you? Did they say they will curse you? Hex you? Take all your money? Take Dudley away from you?"

"I can make your life worse, you know. What they say they can do, I will do too and worse. I am the Boy Who Lived for a reason, my dear aunt, and with such title come fame."

"I know the neighbors. They know me. I can spread potent rumors. Rumors witch will make the stories you tell about me seem like a little joke. I can and I will do it if you will continue the way you did until now. Ho, and when I'll be finished… no one would like to have anything to do with _you or your family_.

"Believe me when I say it dear aunt, if I wanted to, I could make sure that my dear uncle Vernon will never have a job again, all it takes is a small word from me… the only reason I didn't do it until now was because I didn't want you to hate me…

"Guess what? I don't care anymore!" Crystalia smiled crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't" petunia said, she never thought her own nephew would treat them like that. She won't stand for it. The brat will hear from her husband tonight. And even if the damn criminal will come the brat will stay in the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

OOO

* * *

So here we were, sitting all four of us in an unused classroom somewhere inside of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Nagini had taken to sitting next to me, but she couldn't really do anything, I knew, she didn't have a wand yet, not that I knew why, anytime I asked her she said that in the past she didn't need one.

Hagrid sat next to the guy that knows Crystalia and in front of me. He had looked at me already a few times. It made me feel defensive.

I sat the closest I could to the door without it looking suspicious. I had to fight for my life this very year against a mad dark lord, fight dragons and mermaids, and had my body practically stolen from me, I also saw death for the first time, so sue me for being careful.

the guy that knew Crystalia, which I really had to get his name, cause calling him that in my head was too damn long, sat just next to Hagrid, and until now hadn't looked at me.

"What happened to Crysta?" the guy asked, cutting right to the chase. I smiled. I knew that if she was where I thought she was this guy wouldn't be pleased. I still had to tell him.

"I am not really sure if she's there or if Dumbledore took her away to somewhere else. I hope for her to somewhere else, she will need it more than that hell hole" I said passing my hand in a long soft hair.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked finally looking at me, and I saw a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Well… it's complicated" I said and Nagini snorted, I looked at her and glared, I didn't know she knew something, anything about my home life, I never told her anything.

Hell, I barely told Ron and Hermione anything.

"You see, I live with my relatives" _don't give him too much information, you don't know if you want him to know who you are_ "they aren't… that tolerable towards magic" I said, "and it's not like he will send her to them" at least I hoped he won't…

She didn't know not to mention magic next to them, that if she will try something they will not like it, and they will punish her. It's not that bad, but it's not good either.

"Dumbledore?" he asked, I nodded and I saw Nagini glaring at Hagrid who was trying to say something but won't because of her.

"Who else?" I said and my magic rustled dangerously in the room "the bloody git decided what will happen to me before I even woke up, he thinks he is the best qualified to deal with things 'for the greater good' but he don't." I stopped myself before I'll say something I'll regret.

"What did you mean decide what will happen to you? What happened, I didn't really understand what you were saying before" the guy said

"Well…" I was stopped from talking by Nagini placing a hand on my leg

"Who are you, you never told us your name, we don't know you, and if it's safe to tell you those kind of things" she stated, her eyes burned into the guy's ones. I am really glad she's on my side.

"You didn't either" he stated, "so did the boy living inside my little sister" his voice was cold and not caring, but his eyes were steeled.

"I am Nagini of the old family of Peltries from the north side of Africa, and this is Harry of an old and Nobel family from Britain, and you are?" her voice was cold as her gaze. She waved her hair behind her while sitting strait.

"Like I said before, I am Crystalia RedWind big brother, the heir to the old and Nobel house of RedWind and my name is…"

He couldn't continue as Dumbledore entered the room.

All parties fell silent, Nagini still hiding me from view, Dumbledore's included. I noted that the old headmaster was surprised to see the three of them here just as they were surprised to see him.

What did he do here at an abandoned classroom?

"Mr. RedWind? What are you still doing here? I thought that we came to the conclusion that young Miss RedWind wasn't here at Hogwarts…" and then he looked at me, and it seemed it all clicked inside his bolding head.

"And who do we have here? I don't believe I have seen you before" he said, and if I didn't know the true I would have probably believed him. Nagini glared at him, she knew that he knew me. I glanced at Crystalia's big brother, will he buy the act?

"This is my sister headmaster" the young guy said with a stoic expression, pointing at me, I swallowed and hoped that nothing bad was going to happen "as you see, she indeed were here at Hogwarts" he said.

"So it seemed" the damn twinkle was set in place and an amused smile.

"You see, headmaster. I was just taking my sister back home, we just sat here cause she was tired, and with her body's condition one cannot be too careful. I also met Miss Peltries here" he smiled at Nagini "she wanted to escort us to the gates"

"In fact, I wanted to ask uncle-Sev if I could accompany Crysta and stay with her until the start of the term, though I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Nagini said.

"I see. you will be welcomed in the manner Miss. Peltries" Crystalia's brother said slowly "you and Crystalia can go and ask him, you do know where he is, do you not, I still have some things to talk with the headmaster" he said and smiled at me.

I nodded and took Nagini's hand, dragging the both of us out of the room "we will see you at the gates" I said and closed the door.


End file.
